Everyone Has A Secret
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Dave and Alexa Batista are happily married but Alexa is hiding something from Dave but its not quite as big as the one he's hiding from her. Story is better than summary. Dave and OC.
1. secrets

**As usual…I do not own any of the WWE superstars mention in this story. I only own the OCs. **

**OK…now the legal stuff is dealt with…onto the story…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

September 23- RAW—Charlotte, North Carolina

Alexa Batista was one of the nicest, smartest, prettiest women you'd ever meet. She was about 5'4" with medium length dirty blonde hair (it was naturally curly but she took the time out to straighten it everyday), she was thin, average size breasts, and an ass that should not be found on white girl (A/N: not meant to offend anyone). She was the head of the scheduling department for the WWE and her job was to make sure all the superstars schedules where planned out and in their hands prior to the following week. Besides all that, the thing Alexa was known the best for was being Dave Batista's wife.

The two met a few years back when Alexa had first got hired. Dave was walking down the hallway and Alexa was walking towards him, neither one was paying any attention where they were going until they ran into each other. All the papers Alexa was holding went all over the floor. Dave immediately helped her up and the two picked up all the papers. Dave took one look into Alexa's beautiful eyes and fell in love instantly. He later asked her out and they dated for about a year in a half until he proposed to her and the two got married 4 months later.

Now, Alexa was sitting on the floor in front of the table in her husband's locker room checking some schedules for errors. She had been sitting in the same spot, doing the same thing since an hour before the show started and the she was more than half way over. She finished looking over and correcting her last schedule before gathering them all and standing up. She stretched her legs before walking out of the locker room to hand out the schedules. She knew she could just mail them but she felt safer handing them to the superstars, that way she knew they were getting them.

Alexa was walking towards Ken Kennedy's locker room when she felt two big arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her husband and turned around and hugged them, "Hey baby."

"Hey," Dave said. "You finally done those schedules?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Now I have like 30 minutes to hand them out," she said as the two started walking together.

"Dave, your match is up next," a crew member said to Dave before hurrying off to do some other unimportant job.

Dave sighed, "I have to go."

"OK, I'll see you after your match," Alexa said as she kissed her husband.

Dave walked off in the direction of the ring and Alexa continued walking to hand out schedules. Alexa had three more RAW superstars to give their schedules to when she was pulled into a room by someone. This someone pushed Alexa up against the door and started kissing her. As soon as Alexa tasted his lips on hers she knew who it was a happily kissed him back. The two continued kissing and touch each other until Alexa stopped it.

"I have to finish giving these out," she said.

"They can wait," he said.

"And I have to go meet my husband, you know, Dave Batista," she said.

The man sighed and plopped on the couch, "When are you going to leave him?"

Alexa sat down next to him, "I can't just leave him. He hasn't done anything bad since the last time."

The man was about to say something when Alexa's cell started ringing. She answered, "Hey baby…yeah…I have three more to give out and then I'll be there…OK…I love you too…bye." Alexa hung up her phone. "I have to go," she leaned over and kissed the man and then got up and left.

She finished handing out the remaining schedules before making her way back to the locker room. Her and Dave gathered their belongings and headed out to the parking garage.

The man watched her get into the car with Dave and got mad. He could have any girl in the world except the one he wanted. He and Alexa hadn't slept together yet it was mostly just a lot of messing around. She wouldn't sleep with him because that would officially mean she cheated on her husband. The man waited for Alexa and Dave to pull off before walking to his car and getting in. He drove back to the hotel the same way he did after every time he saw her…alone…hurt…and confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hit or Miss? I know it's short but it's just an introduction…if you like it you'll get more. BTW, Dave is on RAW in this story. And I know I'm bad for starting a new story when I've got like 4 unfinished but this one has been in my head for a while so I decided to post it and see if it was just a waste of my thoughts. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	2. who i love more

**As usual…I do not own any of the WWE superstars mention in this story. I only own the OCs. **

**OK…now the legal stuff is dealt with…onto the story…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

September 24- ECW—Charleston, South Carolina

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, IT TELLS YOU SOME STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW NOW AND LATER ON IN THE STORY.**_

Alexa was on her own at ECW the next day because Dave had to be on a plane to Florida for an autograph singing on Tuesday and then a house show on Wednesday. Alexa missed her husband but she was also excited that, because he was doing something on ECW that night, she got to spend time with the other man in her life.

As Alexa drove to the arena she thought back to how this whole relationship with herself and Randy started...about 4 months after Alexa and Dave were married Dave started getting very possessive and controlling, he wouldn't allow Alexa to do anything on her own and he was always talking down to her, this abuse lasted about 5 months. She found comfort in someone Dave thought he didn't have to worry about; Randy Orton. Dave left Alexa with him all the time and eventually the two became close...very close, Alexa really liked Randy. Then, one day Dave started suspecting something between the two when someone told him that they saw Alexa and Randy being very playful. Dave lost all control that night and beat Alexa very bad. The next day Dave realized what he had done and committed himself to getting better. He went to anger classes and learned how to control himself. That was about 4 months ago and Dave really was a lot better with her. In fact, he was so much better that she was beginning to feel kinda guilty about her and Randy, but the minute she laid eyes on Mr. Orton those regrets subsided and no longer mattered.

Alexa had just arrived at the building, her plan was to hand out all the schedules and then go back to Randy's hotel room with him after his part of the show was done. Alexa would soon find out that her plans were going to be a bit tainted.

Alexa finished handing out all the schedules to the superstars and she was very proud of herself because she had got it all done in 30 minutes. She then started making her way to Randy's locker room; he was done his part of the show. Alexa got to his door and decided to just walk in instead of knocking; she regretted that choice the minute the door opened all the way. Alexa looked on in shock as Randy sat there on the couch in his locker room making out with some blonde girl.

He looked up when he heard the door open, "Oh, hey Alexa." He said as if Alexa shouldn't be bothered by the scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Alexa turned around and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She stood with her back against the wall across from his dressing room with her eyes closed, just breathing. She stood there with her head down, fighting back tears until she heard his locker room door open, she then looked up and saw him standing in front of her.

"Are you OK?" Randy asked.

Alexa looked at Randy in awe, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"I just caught you making out with another girl," Alexa said getting angry at Randy's nonchalant attitude.

"So? You do the same thing with Dave," Randy said sounding very bitter.

"Dave's my husband," Alexa said.

"And Chrissy is my girlfriend," Randy said.

Alexa took a deep breath, "This thing between us is done. I never should've cheated on my husband with you." Alexa turned and walked away from Randy.

Randy fought every urge to go after her but if he did then she'd know she has a hold on him. "I love you." Randy said after she turned the corner.

Later That Night…

Alexa was sitting at the airport waiting for her flight to be called. After her little meeting with Randy Alexa went back to her hotel room and thought. She thought about the past few months and how she had been cheating on her husband, it was then that the guilt kicked in. Alexa had realized that what she was doing was wrong; she made a vow to stick by Dave through everything. Sure, he was wrong when he was beating her but he got help for his problem, solved it, and got better all for Alexa, but still Alexa continued to give all her love to another man. Alexa got so tired of just sitting in her hotel room that she decided to go to Florida to go be with the man she loved most in the world.

3 Hours Later…

Alexa walked into the lobby of the hotel and walked to the front desk, "I need to know what room number Dave Batista is in."

"Sorry ma'am, I can't just give that information out. I can call him for you," said the fat lady sitting at the front desk.

"I'm his wife and he told me what room he was in, I just forgot," Alexa said, holding up her left hand to show her engagement ring and wedding band.

"Oh, well I guess I can give you the number." The lady typed a few things into her computer and then looked up at Alexa and smiled, "Your husband is in room 862. Would you like me to call him and tell him you're on your way up? It is 2 o' clock in the morning, he might be sleeping."

"No, it's OK," Alexa said before walking away to the elevators. She made her way to room 862 and then knocked lightly on the door, she got no response and heard no commotion from inside. She then knocked a bit harder and a few seconds later her husband appeared at the door. "Surprise," Alexa said with tear filled eyes.

Dave smiled at his wife but the smile soon turned to concern when he saw the tears, "Baby what's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you," she said.

Dave led her inside and the two sat down. Alexa took a deep breath and looked over at her concerned husband, this was killing her inside but she knew it was nothing compared to how he was going to feel after she told him.

"Baby," he said. "You're starting to scare me. What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Hurt someone else?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "No, I'm fine." Alexa looked up into Dave's eyes and said, "I've been seeing Randy for the past 8 months

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm glad ya'll like it. And none of the shows are recorded shows, they are all live in this story. And one more thing, Alexa and Dave have been married for about a year and two months but they have been together for almost three years, that needed to be cleared up for later on in the story. And please bear with me people, I am so bad when it comes to following months and years in these stories, but I try my best. And I also promise that I am trying my hardest to correct all my grammar errors. And last but not least, next chapter will explain what's going through Randy's head while Alexa was making her way to Florida and all that...see i told you it was important to read this. I'ma shut up now tho.Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	3. apologies are pointless

Alexa was sitting in a chair in a dark, empty hotel room. She cried as she played with the rings on her finger. It was 2 hours ago that she told Dave about her affair with Randy and he had kicked her out of his hotel room. Alexa remember every single detail of the conversation.

_Flashback_

_Alexa looked up into Dave's eyes and said, "I've been seeing Randy for the past 8 months." She sat there waiting for his response, she didn't get one right away because he just stood still with a blank look on his face as if he was trying to process what she had just told him._

"_What do you mean seeing him?" he asked. "Did you sleep with him?"_

"_No," Alexa said. "It didn't get that far."_

"_How far did it get then? What did you do with him?"_

"_Everything…except have sex," Alexa said. "But baby, I swear it didn't mean anything. I don't love him."_

_Dave ran his hand over his head and sat down on the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths, remembering what his anger management coach told him to do. "When did this thing between you and him start?"_

"_Around the time you started getting abusive," Alexa said. "He was there when I was scared and upset."_

_Dave sighed and looked up at Alexa, "So you're saying that you and him hooking up is my fault?"_

"_No," Alexa said. "It was my fault; I should have had more faith in our marriage."_

_Dave stood up, "You can leave now."_

_Alexa looked shocked, "I can leave?"_

"_Yeah," Dave said. "I don't want you here right now, I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see you, I don't even want to think about you right now."_

_Alexa started to crying again, "Baby I said I was sorry…please don't do this. We can make it better."_

"_We might," Dave said. "But not right now." Dave walked over to the hotel room door and opened it, "Goodbye."_

_Alexa picked up stuff up and walked to the door and stopped in front of Dave and looked at him. "I love you," she said. When she got no response from him she left the room._

_End Flashback_

She kept on replaying that conversation in her head and she just kept getting more and more upset. She started to cry more when she heard her cell phone ringing. She jumped up and ran over to it hoping it was Dave, those hopes were crushed the minute she said hello.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Randy said. "Can we talk?"

Alexa sighed in disappointment. "No, we can't talk."

"Why no…" Randy stopped what he was saying. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Look, I didn't know what I did was going to hurt you so much. I'm…"

Alexa cut Randy, "I'm not crying because of you." Alexa paused, "Dave knows."

"About what?" Randy asked.

"Us," Alexa said. "I told him earlier and he kicked me out of his room and he doesn't love me anymore."

"Why the fuck would you tell him Alexa?" Randy said. "You know he's gonna beat the shit out of me."

"I don't care Randy, I had to tell him," Alexa said. "I couldn't lie to him anymore."

"Yeah," Randy said. "Do you want me to come over there? You sound like you need someone."

"No, I don't want you anywhere near me. And don't you have a girlfriend to be with?" Alexa asked.

"Look, about that…"

Alexa cut him off again, "You know what, I don't even care. It doesn't matter to me anymore; we're not seeing each other. We're done. Over. Goodbye," Alexa said as she hung up the phone.

In Randy's Room…

After Alexa hung up on him he threw his cell phone against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. He had gotten a little happy when she said she told Dave because secretly he was hoping Dave would leave her so he could be with her. He loved Alexa more than anything in this world; he loved her so much that he was risking his relationship with one of his best friends to be with her. Now he had lost her, and he probably lost his friend too.

In Dave's Room…

Dave laid on the bed in his hotel room and stared at the ceiling. He thought about all the times Alexa said she was going out, or staying late at the arena to finish work…she was probably with him all those times. Dave couldn't take the pain he was feeling right now, not only because she cheated or because his friend betrayed him but because he knew that he was ultimately to blame for this. If he didn't abuse her she wouldn't have had any reason to run and be with Orton. But at the same time he thought it was her fault, he was so hurt and confused he didn't know what to do. He looked at the night stand as his cell began to ring; he picked it up and saw it was Alexa calling him. He flipped it open and contemplated on whether or not to accept her call. He made up his mind as he hit the ignore button, sending the call to voicemail.

In Alexa's Room…

Alexa heard Dave's voicemail come on signaling that he had ignored her call. She then walked over to the bed and laid down. She put her cell phone on her night stand and started crying again, eventually crying herself to sleep.

Later that night…4 a.m…

Alexa woke up as she felt a mans arms around her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I like this story. Tee hee. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	4. alone

Alexa looked behind her, hoping it was Dave got pissed off when she saw that it was Randy, she stood up from bed and started yelling at Randy, "Get out of my bed!"

"Why?" Randy said. "You and Dave aren't together anymore, you know you like me, and you know you want me to be here."

"No, me and Dave aren't over and I don't like you nor do I want you here," Alexa said. "Now leave," she said before she opened the door. She saw Randy had a surprised look on his face as he stared at the doorway, Alexa decided to see what he was staring at and she saw Dave standing there. "Dave, I swear to God this isn't how it look, I swear I was telling him to leave."

"You've been seeing my wife," Dave said as he went after Randy. He tackled him off them bed and got him on the ground and started punching him repeatedly in the face. Randy got his hits in every now and then.

"Stop!" Alexa screamed. When that didn't work she went over to the two and tried to pull her husband off of Randy. It took a while but Dave finally got off of him.

He stood up and looked at Alexa, "I guess you're not ready to work this out."

"Yes I am Dave," Alexa said.

"Then why is he here," Dave said as he pointed to Randy who was slowly started to get up.

"I don't know," she said. "I woke up and he was in my bed."

Dave sighed, "How did he get in if he didn't have a key?"

Alexa was about to say something when she realized she wanted to know the same thing, she looked over at Randy, who was now up but sitting on the bed, "How did you get a key?"

"Front desk gave it to me, all I had to do was tell them I as your boyfriend," Randy said. "Which isn't really a lie."

Dave went to go after Randy but Alexa grabbed his arm, "No Randy, you're not my boyfriend. I'm married, I have a husband…Dave is my husband. I want him, not you."

"Since when Alexa?" Randy said as he stood up. "For the past eight months you've been coming to me. I was there when he hit you, I was there when you were scared to go to the hotel rooms, I was there when you were terrified of him. I was there…not him."

"He made some mistakes Randy but he got help because he loved me and didn't want to lose me. And yes, I had some feelings for you but they weren't as strong as I thought they were. I saw you with that girl today and I realized that seeing you wasn't fair to Dave or you."

Randy looked at Alexa before turning and walking out of the hotel room, leaving the key on the bed.

Alexa looked over at Dave who was looking at Alexa, "So it's done between you and him?"

"Yes," Alexa said. "I swear."

Dave sighed, "Look, I'm sorry…if I hadn't done and said all those things to you then this wouldn't be happening right now." Alexa went to speak but Dave held his hand up and continued speaking. "But, I still need time…at least until we get back home. Let's just keep separate for the rest of the week and we'll sort it all out when we get home."

Alexa sat down in the chair that was behind her and started crying, she looked down at her hands before looking back up at Dave, "Is it over?"

Dave went over to her and kissed her forehead, "No, it's not over."

Alexa shook her head, "So I guess I'll see you when I get home on Saturday."

Dave shook his head, "Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday." Dave left the hotel room and Alexa found herself alone…again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I like this story. Tee hee. Read&Review. Kthanx. Hope you all like it too.  
**


	5. dave's secret

Saturday, September 28—Washington, D.C.- Dave and Alexa's house

Alexa arrived home and around 12 that day to find that Dave was not yet home. She wasn't surprised though, his plane was an hour behind hers. Alexa took her bag up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She looked down at her ring finger and instantly started thinking about Dave. She hadn't seen Dave since that night in her hotel room and she missed him like crazy. She heard from once a day when he would text her just to tell her that he loves her. Alexa decided that she needed to relax so she stood up and walked into the bathroom and started the bath tub. She got the water extra hot and poured some bubble bath into the water. She walked into the bedroom while the tub was filling up and picked out some clothes and laid them on the bed. She then put her hair up in a bun and removed her clothes before walking back into the bathroom and slowly easing herself into the tub. She turned off the water as the tub finished filling up. She laid back in the tub and closed her eyes.

Now a normal person would be excited to see the person the love after not seeing him or her for a whole week but Alexa was nervous. She didn't know if things were going to be normal or awkward. Alexa decided not to stress out about it anymore and just enjoy her bath, she grabbed her iPod, which she had brought in the bathroom with her and put it on and leaned back and closed her eyes.

Downstairs…

Dave walked into the house and looked around, he saw no signs of Alexa being there and thought maybe she had went out for a while. He walked upstairs and into the bedroom and saw that his assumptions about Alexa were wrong when he saw her suitcase laying on the floor and clothes laid out on the bed.

In the Bathroom…

Alexa took off her iPod and climbed out of the tub. She used a towel and dried herself off before putting her robe on. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, her heart fluttered when she saw Dave. Dave too saw her and the two locked eyes. The two wasted no time walking over to each other and hugging each other tightly.

"I missed you so much," Dave said.

"I missed you too," Alexa said. "No more breaks."

"No more breaks," Dave said as he leaned back and kissed Alexa. The kiss got more intense and Dave backed Alexa up to the bed. He pushed her clothes out of the bed before picking Alexa up and putting her on the bed and climbing on top of her. Dave kissed Alexa's lips once more before moving down and kissing and sucking on her neck. Alexa let out small moans, Dave then leaned up and removed his shirt, Alexa removed her robe. Alexa ran her hands up and down Dave perfect chest and stomach before leaning up and placing small kisses on it. Alexa then pushed Dave on his back and he removed his pants. Alexa then climbed on top of Dave and began hungrily kissing and sucking his neck and chest, leaving a few marks in some places. Alexa then positioned herself on top of Dave and slowly slid him into her. Dave and Alexa both let out satisfied breaths before Alexa started slowly moving up and down. She leaned down and kissed Dave before moving herself faster. Dave looked up and his wife and grabbed her and pulled her down to him before rolling himself and her over so that he was now on top. Dave leaned down and kissed Alexa as he moved in and out of her. Dave thrust inside of her a few more times before the two came, both letting out very satisfied moans when they did. Dave got off of Alexa and laid next to her pulling her to him.

"Once again, I missed you so much," Dave said.

Alexa laughed, "I missed you too."

The two laid there holding each other for a while before Dave's cell phone started to ring. Dave got up and grabbed his cell and looked at it before walking out of the room.

"I told you not to call me today," Dave said as he answered the phone.

"Sorry," said a women. "The test results came back today?"

"OK," he said. "Are you gonna tell me what they said?"

"I'm really pregnant," she said.

"Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

"You better not leave me to take care of this by myself," she said. "I need you baby."

"First of all Kylie, don't call me baby," Dave said to this girl, Kylie. "And second of all I'm not going to make you take care of it on your own. I just need to figure out how to tell my wife about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Short and Sweet…and VERY late. Sorry, I have been soooo busy. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	6. divorce

The Next Day…

Alexa and Dave had decided to spend the whole day together doing nothing. The two were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Alexa's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID before looking over at Dave who had fallen asleep. She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen and flipped open her phone.

"I thought I said it was over between us," Alexa said.

"I miss you," Randy said. "Can't you rethink this? I mean remember how happy we were? Remember how he beat you? Remember the way you told me you loved every time we had sex? You can't sit here and tell me that meant nothing to you."

"Of course it meant something to me, but it doesn't anymore. I'm married, and like I said before Dave made some mistakes but that was no reason for me to cheat on him," Alexa said.

Randy sighed, "I need to see you, can't you just come see me?"

"Dave's here," Alexa said.

"Well he has to leave for SmackDown tomorrow," Randy said.

Alexa was quiet for a few seconds, "Fine, I'll call you tomorrow after he leaves."

"Okay, I love you," Randy said before Alexa hung up the phone.

Alexa sat there looking at her phone, "I love you too." She said before getting up and walking back out into the living room. She sat back down next to Dave before his cell phone started vibrating on the coffee table. Alexa picked it up and looked at the caller ID which read 'Kylie'. Alexa flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Is Dave around?" Kylie crying, she knew Dave was gonna be pissed that she didn't hang up when Alexa called but she really needed to talk to him.

"He's sleeping right now," Alexa said. "Who is this? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything isn't. I hate you," Kylie said.

"What?" Alexa said. "You don't even know me."

"Your Dave's wife, it's your fault I just had a miscarriage."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because I was so stressed out and so upset that Dave wouldn't just leave you and come be with me and his baby that I had a miscarriage."

As soon as Alexa heard those words her heart sunk. She slammed Dave's phone shut and ran upstairs, she pulled out a few of the suitcases from the hallway and started throwing Dave's clothes and jewelry and anything else of his she could find into the suitcases. When she was done she put them all in the hallway before going back downstairs, she walked over to the door and grabbed Dave's keys off the key rack. She removed the house key before walking over to Dave and throwing the keys at him, hitting him right in the face. Dave woke up and looked at Alexa.

"What was that for?"

"Kylie had a miscarriage, you need to go to her," Alexa said as she walked upstairs.

Dave sat in shock for a few seconds before hurrying after Alexa, "Who told you this?"

Alexa looked at Dave shocked, "You're not going to say sorry or try to explain yourself? All you're gonna say is who told me this?" Alexa shook her head and the tears started to fall, "You made me feel like shit about the Randy thing while this whole time you were fucking Kylie and she was pregnant with your baby," Dave went to say something but Alexa cut him off. "I'm your wife Dave, you're supposed to have children with me, not someone else. But it doesn't even matter now, we're through. This marriage is over, I want a divorce," Alexa walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Dave walked to the bedroom door and started banging on it, "Baby come on, you can't do this, we can't get a divorce. I love you," Dave continued banging on the door and yelling at Alexa to open it and when he finally realized that she wasn't going to he grabbed his bags and headed downstairs and out the door. He put his stuff in the car and drove off; to Tyler's (Alexa's brother) house.

Back in the House…

Alexa opened the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway, when she saw Dave's bags were gone she started crying again. She slowly walked downstairs and picked up her cell phone and dialed the number of someone she knew would never hurt her.

15 Minutes Later…

Alexa was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door, she ran to answer it and when she saw who it was she through her arms around the person and started crying.

"What happened?" Randy said softly as he pulled back from Alexa and looked into her tear stained eyes.

"He cheated on me with some girl and got her pregnant and she just had a miscarriage," Alexa said as she started crying again.

Randy pulled her close to him and held her tight for a few seconds, "Come on, let's go sit down." Randy and Alexa walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, "So how did you find all this out?"

"She called and I answered, you know Dave didn't even say sorry or try to explain himself. He just let it all go and asked how I knew," Alexa said.

"Maybe because he knew explaining himself or saying sorry really wasn't going to make that much of a difference."

Just as Alexa was about to say something the front door opened and Dave and her brother walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Alexa asked.

"I came here to explain myself and try to fix things but it looks to me like you don't really care anymore."

"That's not true," Randy said cutting Alexa off. "She was just complaining about how you didn't say sorry or try to explain things, so yeah, she does still care."

"Yeah, you can stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you," Dave said.

Randy stood up, "It has a lot to do with me. You sat here and gave me and her shit for sleeping together while you were out fucking some hoe and knocking her up. If I was Alexa I woulda had sex with me as soon as I got here but you know what she said to me? When she called me she told me that her and I couldn't have sex because that would just make her situation with you worse. I love this girl with everything and you're hurting her so don't you dare tell me it has nothing to do with me."

Dave, Alexa, and Tyler looked a Randy, none of them knowing what to say. Randy sat back down next to Alexa and looked over at her a smiled.

"Fine," Dave said. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"No," Alexa said. "Right here is fine. Tyler and Randy already know everything else."

"Okay," Dave sighed. "I had been seeing Kylie during the whole time we were having problems with me being abusive. We met at a show and I would sleep with her whenever I could which was very often since u never wanted to be around me. I stopped seeing her after that night when I realized what I was doing to you. I didn't see her for the longest time until the night I found out you were sleeping with Randy. Her and I slept together and she got pregnant, and I guess now she had a miscarriage. And sure that upsets me but not as much as you and I getting a divorce would."

"Dave you sat there and threatened to cut me out for good when I told you I was sleeping with Randy. At least I had the decency to tell you, you were never going to tell me, I had to find out when she called," Alexa said. "You can sit here all night and talk and talk but my mind isn't going to change…not for awhile. As of right now, we're separated and the possibility of a divorce is very large right now. So if there is nothing else that you'd like to say you can leave now."

Dave looked at Alexa, there was a million more things he wanted to say to her but none of them would come out, "I love you." Was the only thing he could say before he walked out the front door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: yes I know I've been gone for awhile but I'm back…I hope you guys still like this story. Read&Review. **


	7. just friends

3 Weeks Later…

Alexa had taken some time off from traveling with the WWE, she still did the wrestlers schedules but she did them from home and then sent them to her assistant who handed them out. Her and Randy chilled every chance they got, but that's all they did, their relationship was strictly a friendship, nothing more. Dave had tried to get a hold of Alexa but she would never answer her calls. Every once in a while she would answer one or call him just to tell him she still loved him, but that too was a very rare occurrence.

It was the Saturday night before No Mercy and Alexa had to be on a plane in two hours. She really didn't want to go but she knew she had to because it was a pay-per-view. She got up off the couch and grabbed her bags and walked them out and put them in the trunk of the car. The last month had been so crazy for Alexa and she knew going back on the road was going to make things even crazier. Alexa walked back inside to check and make sure everything was off. She grabbed her purse, cell phone, and keys and headed out to the car. She drove to the airport, parked her car, and went inside. She went through security check, luggage check, and then made her way to the boarding gate. She saw all the other wrestlers there but only one stood out to her.

Dave.

He was sitting in one of the seats wearing one of his nice Armani suits, it was the one with white pin stripes and he was wearing a nice white dress shirt underneath it with the top few buttons unbuttoned, she wasn't going to lie…he was the best looking man there. Alexa's heart started to beat faster when Dave looked up at her and smiled before slowly standing up and walking over to her. Her head kept telling her to move but her feet wouldn't budge.

Dave made his way over to Alexa; she had obviously been putting the tanning bed that they had in the house to use because she was getting incredibly tan. She looked amazing in her favorite pair of light blue hip hugging Dolce and Gabbana jeans and her plain white shirt with the letters 'dg' on it for Dolce and Gabbana, she was also sporting her favorite Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Everything she was wearing Dave had bought her, he remembered because he took her to the Dolce and Gabbana store after he beat her one night and let her pick out everything she wanted.

"Hey," Dave said as he approached her. "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you," Alexa said.

"Yeah, we have the No Mercy press conference as soon as we get off the plane," Dave said.

"Oh, I see," Alexa said.

The two stood there in silence until Dave spoke up again.

"I miss you," he said.

Alexa sighed, "I know, but this still hurts. I mean, talking to you right now, or even seeing you."

Dave sighed, "So this not talking thing is going to continue?"

"Not forever," Alexa said. "I mean look, we're talking now."

Dave shook his head; he leaned in and gave Alexa a peck on the cheek before walking back over to his seat.

Just as Alexa started walking she felt someone come up next to her and put his arm over her shoulders, "So how did that talk go?"

Alexa looked over at Randy, "It wasn't as bad as I expected."

Randy shook his head, "Well I'm gonna go sit with John, if you need me that's where I'll be," Randy said before walking away and heading in the direction of John. Randy sat down next to him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn man, what's your problem?" John said, noticing his friend's frustration.

"Why is that no matter what that man does to her she still wants him?"

"I assume your referring to Dave and Alexa," John said. "She's married to him; she's in love with him. She's not going to just fall out of love that easily."

"But I was there for her when he beat her, I was there for her when he cheated, I'm still there for her right now," Randy said.

"No you're not," John said. "You're over here complaining while she's sitting over there all by herself," John said pointing over to where Alexa was sitting. It wasn't that she didn't have friends, everyone loved her, she just chose to sit alone today.

"Yeah," Randy said. "I'll see you when we land." Randy got up and made his way over to Alexa and sat down next to her. "John bores me."

Alexa laughed, "Really? I always thought he was kind of funny," she said. "…in the boring kind of way."

Randy and Alexa both laughed.

"Alexa," Randy said as the two of them stopped laughing. "Let's go to dinner tonight."

"I don't know if…"

"Just as friends," Randy said. "Please, you look stressed out about having to be around him right now and a night out having fun with The Legend Killer is just what you need."

Alexa smiled and gave in, "That sounds good," Alexa leaned over and hugged Randy. "Thank you, for everything."

Randy held Alexa tighter, "You're welcome babe."

Across the room Dave looked on as Randy Orton and his wife hugged each other a bit too long for his liking. He started to get up to walk over there when Adam Copeland (Edge) grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Let it go," he said. "They're just friends."

Dave stayed in his seat but didn't take his eyes off the two. _'Just friends,' _he thought to himself. _'Too bad Adam doesn't know what those two do when they're __**'just friends'**__.'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. waiting for you

The Next Day

Later That Night…

Randy and Alexa were sitting at the table of a very fancy and expensive restaurant and little did they know that Dave was in that very same restaurant, three tables down from them.

"This place is wonderful," Alexa said.

"Yeah," Randy answered. "I come here a lot."

The two were interrupted when the waitress come over, "What can I get you to drink tonight."

"We'll take a bottle of your best champagne," Randy said.

"Right away sir," the waitress said before walking away.

"Oh…champagne…are we celebrating something?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah…we're celebrating how wonderful you are," Randy smiled.

Two Tables down…

"Hello sir," said the waitress walking up to Dave's table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, water's fine," he said before the waitress walked away. Dave looked around the restaurant, he had heard it was a good place to eat and decided to try it. He regretted his decision when he saw his wife two tables down, drinking champagne with The Legend Killer. _'Friends drink champagne together now,' _he thought to himself. He looked at his wife's face and saw how happy she was. _'Maybe this separation is gonna last longer than she said,' _he thought again. Dave had suddenly lost his appetite.

Back at Randy and Alexa's Table…

Alexa looked around the restaurant and saw a very tan, built man stand up from the table. It wasn't until he turned to leave that she realized it was Dave. "He's here," she said to Randy.

Randy scanned the restaurant and saw Dave looked back at the two of them before exiting, "He left."

Alexa sighed, "What if I never get over this? What if him and I never get back together?"

Randy looked over at Alexa, "Look, do you love him?"

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get. After all the shit…I am still in love with him," Alexa then realized that this silence had gone on long enough. She had to reconcile with her husband before things were completely over. "Look, thanks," Alexa said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "But I really have to go talk to him. I'll see you later," Alexa said before leaving the restaurant.

"This is bullshit," Randy said to himself.

Outside…

Alexa walked outside and saw Dave waiting for valet to bring his car around. "Wanna give a girl a ride home?" she said as she came up behind him.

Dave turned around and looked at Alexa, "What happened to your date?"

"He's not my husband," she said.

Dave knew at that second that the separation was over and he walked over to Alexa and swept her up in a gigantic hug.

Later that night…

Alexa and Dave had just got done having the best make-up sex ever and now Dave was lying in bed just looking at his wife as she slept. Never would he do anything to mess up things with her again. She meant the world to him and he was never going to let her go.

"I love you," he whispered before falling asleep.

In Randy's Hotel Room…

Randy and John were sharing the room and John had spent the last two hours watching Randy drink away everything.

"She doesn't love me," Randy said. "I need her."

"Randy, why can't you just find someone else?" John said. "Someone not married."

"Because she's all I want. When I sleep, kiss, touch, even look at another girl I wish it was her. She's on my mind 24/7. I want her," Randy said as he poured more tequila into his shot glass before downing it. "I'm going to have her too."

"She married dude," John said. "And after all this it's obvious that nothing is ever going to split those two up."

"I'll figure something out," he said.

"Whatever," John said as he stood up. "I'm going to bed," John walked over to his bed and lay down.

Randy took another shot before getting into bed and trying to fall asleep. But sleep never came for him that night. All he could do was think about Alexa and the thought of her and Dave together right now pissed him off.

The Next Day…

Dave woke up and didn't see Alexa lying next to him. He thought that she had left, maybe them sleeping together was a one night thing, maybe the separation was still happening. His thoughts disappeared when Alexa walked into the bedroom wearing a pink silk robe that came to mid thigh and her hair was down and wet.

"Morning baby," Dave said as he smiled at her. "Come back in bed."

Alexa smiled and walked over and climbed onto the bed on top of Dave and leaned down and kissed him. Dave kissed her back and started to feel under her robe before untying the robe. Alexa sat up and smiled, "Didn't you have enough last night?"

Dave smiled back, "I can never have enough of you."

Alexa stood up off the bed, "Well you've had enough for now. I have a meeting with Vince soon," she said as she walked into the bathroom.

"About what?"

"Me coming back on the road."

Dave walked into the bathroom as Alexa started straightening her hair, "Are you going to come back?" 

"I think so," she said. "I mean, its nice doing it from home but I miss being on the road."

About an Hour Later…

Dave was sitting on the couch as Alexa walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with some black heels. "Okay," she said as she walked over to the couch. "I'm leave now, I'll be back shortly."

Dave kissed Alexa before she grabbed her purse and walked out of the hotel room. When she walked out she saw a guy sitting up against the wall across from her hotel room. She tapped the guy on the shoulder and when the guy lifter his head up she saw it was Randy.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," Randy said as he gently grabbed her and pulled her to him and started kissing her.

**--**


	9. locker rooms

Alexa pulled away from the kiss, "We can't do this." Alexa pulled Randy to the elevators. "What exactly was that about?"

"I want you," Randy said. "I love you…I can't think about, kiss, fuck, or do anything to any other girl without thinking of you Alexa, and I've been there…since the beginning of all his shit and yet no matter what I do you ALWAYS go back to him. I just don't get it."

"Okay…I have a real simple explanation," she said as the two stepped onto the elevators. "HE IS MY HUSBAND!"

Randy took Alexa's left hand, "Okay and? Alexa that ring doesn't mean shit. That ring doesn't make him cheating or anything else he did right. That ring doesn't take you guys' problems and fix them over night. He's going to fuck up again and then maybe you'll realize what a mistake you're making," Randy said before stepping off of the elevator.

Alexa recollected herself as she stepped off the elevator, everything Randy had just said to her hit her hard but she knew she had to shake it all off till after her meeting with Vince. She climbed into the limo that was waiting for her out front and made her way to Vince's. Since they weren't in Connecticut (where WWE headquarters is) Vince's office was in the arena that SmackDown was being taped in tonight. Alexa arrived at the arena and quickly found Vince's office.

She knocked on the door and was answered with a, "Come in," from the chairman of the WWE.

Alexa walked into Vince's office and took a seat across from him, "Hey Vince," she said, trying to sound casual. She's been around Vince for a while now but something about him still intimidated her.

"Hey Alexa, I called this meeting with you to talk to you about your job. Even though you haven't been on the road lately you've been doing a terrific job getting the superstars their schedules. I was wondering if you would like to move to Connecticut and have your own office at WWE headquarters."

Alexa thought about it for a little bit, working at WWE headquarters had been her dream since she was eight years old, "Well I'd have to talk to my husband first and then get back to you."

"Okay, I would like your answer by the pay-per-view on Sunday," Vince said. "You just need to take this folder, it has pictures of the three potential houses you and Dave would live in."

Alexa took the folder from Vince's hand, "Thank you. I just have a few questions."

"Go head, ask away," Vince said as he sat back in his seat.

"How much are we going to have to pay for this house?"

"Nothing, once you give me the answer I pay for the whole house."

"If I do decide can I still go on the road with everyone?"



"Yeah, you can go on the road whenever you want. The office is more of a 'you're official' type deal, and I know it must be hard keeping all those records in your house."

"Oh yeah, this office is going to make me so much more organized."

"So, did I answer all of your questions?"

"Yeah, I'll go and talk this over with Dave and get back to you as soon as possible."

Alexa shook hands with Vince before exiting the office. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face; her smile soon fell when she spotted Randy a ways down the hall stretching. She stood there for a few seconds and just looked at him. He looked good, she knew that for a fact and she also knew that if she wasn't married to Dave she would definitely be in a relationship with Randy. She shook her head and started walking towards him.

Randy looked up from what he was doing and saw Alexa walking his way; he took his headphones out of his ears and smiled at her. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said when she got close enough.

"It's okay," Alexa said. "I don't want what we had in the past to get in the way of our friendship. You're like my best friend."

Randy smiled and put his arm around Alexa's shoulder, "Listen sweetness, nothing is ever going to come between us. Yeah, my feelings for you are so strong right now but I know how to hold them back because if I don't I would lose you forever and I would rather have you in my life as a friend then not in it at all."

Alexa smiled, "Well I have to get back to the hotel, I have to talk to Dave about these new plans for my job."

"Are they good plans?"

"Well, like a few things around here…they have potential," Alexa smiled as she walked away.

Randy smiled at that last comment that she made, he knew deep down in his heart that he would one day have Alexa.

Back at the Hotel…

Alexa arrived at her hotel room with a smile on her face; the smile quickly fell when she saw Dave making out with Kylie on the couch.

"What the fuck is this?" Alexa yelled.

Dave and Kylie quickly jumped apart, "Alexa it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alexa walked over to her suitcase and started throwing her things into it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.



"I'm leaving Dave, this marriage is over."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want a divorce. I'm moving to Connecticut, I'll get my stuff from the house in D.C. later on this week," Alexa said as she closed her suitcase and pulled the handle up.

"So you're leaving?"

"Why shouldn't I Dave, you and her look really happy."

"Baby please, just let me explain."

"No, Dave I don't wanna hear it," Alexa left the room pulling her suitcase behind her. When she got onto the elevator the tears started to fall. She left the hotel and got into her rental car and drove back to the arena. When she arrived there she found herself knocking on Vince McMahon's door.

"Come in," he said. He was surprised to see Alexa walk into his office, "Back already? You and Dave don't take long to agree on things."

"Actually Mr. McMahon, Dave and I are getting a divorce," she said. "But…I'm not here to discuss that. I'm going to take the job in Connecticut and I want this house," she said as she showed him a picture of a small, yet spacious, condo.

"Okay, I'll make all the arrangements and you'll be all set to move in there by tomorrow," he said. Alexa stood up to leave but the sound of Vince's voice stopped her, "And Alexa, whatever Dave did, I'm sorry. He's a fool to let you go."

Alexa smiled, holding back tears, "Thank you Vince." Alexa exited the office and the tears started to fall. She recomposed herself and began walking down the hallway, she stopped when she came across the door that read 'Randy Orton' she contemplated on whether or not she should go in and decided that she should when she opened the door. She didn't see Randy in there but she did hear the shower running.

Alexa stripped off all her clothes and walked into the shower. Randy heard the shower curtain and turned around to see Alexa stand there, naked.

"What are you…"

"I've waited so long for this," she said as she started kissing him. Randy accepted the kiss and pushed Alexa up against the shower wall. The two had sex in the shower and soon moved into the locker room. When they were done the two lay there on the floor, Alexa's head resting on Randy's chest. Randy moved a little to reach for his phone, he flipped it open and checked the time.

"The show is going to start soon," he said.

"I guess we should get up," Alexa said as she began to sit up.



Randy pulled her back down, "We can wait a little longer."

Alexa smiled and laid back down on his chest.

"So, what happened?"

"He's seeing Kylie still," she said. "I'm stupid to think he would stop."

Randy sat up, "So this was just a thing to get back at Dave?"

Alexa sat up and put her hand on Randy' back, "No, I wanted it. You were right Randy, you said he wasn't going to change and you were right." Alexa stood up and started putting her clothes on. "I have to go to work, come see me later?"

Randy smiled and stood up, "So do you need somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, come by my office later and we can leave together," Alexa smiled before walking out of the locker room. As she walked out Dave spotted her leaving someone's locker room, Alexa saw him too but continued walking to her office.

"Alexa can we talk?" he said as he walked up to her.

"You can talk," she said as she walked into her office. "I'm just not gonna listen," she said as she shut the door on him.

Dave got pissed off and slammed his fist into the wall and then started to walk away.

Later That Night…

Alexa turned on the TV and saw Dave making his entrance to the ring, as much as she hated him right now she was still madly in love with him. Alexa got up and left her office, making her way to his locker room.

**--**

**A/N: Sorry that I kind of don't do detailed sex scenes but that's like the one thing I can't do. But I hope you liked this chapter. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	10. good luck

Dave walked into his locker room after his match to see a tear stained Alexa sitting on the couch, he walked over and tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away and stood up.

"Why Dave? After everything we just went through, why are you still cheating on me? What is wrong with me?"

Dave didn't have answer to her question; the only thing he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"And you don't even have the balls to answer me, our marriage is over because of you and all you can do is shrug your shoulders," Alexa said. She walked over to Dave, took her ring off, and placed it in his hand, "Thanks for showing me what I really mean to you," she said before exiting the locker room. Alexa took a minute to regain her composure before making her way back to her office.

Back in Dave's locker room, he was dumbfounded. His head was screaming to go after her but his feet wouldn't move. Maybe it was because he knew she was really gone, Dave's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door he opened it and saw Kylie standing there.

"Now isn't a good time," Dave said as he turned away from her and walked over to his bag.

"Dave, we can finally be together and now you're going to push me away," Kylie said as she took a seat on the bench next to his bag.

"What makes you think we can finally be together?"

"Um, the fact that Alexa left you, you two are getting a divorce, and her and Randy were out in the hallway flirting."

"What?" Dave said as he stopped looking though his bag and looked at Kylie.

"Yeah, they were out there looking all cute together," she said.

Dave dropped the things he was holding and walked out of the locker room and looked down the hall, he saw Alexa and Randy standing a few feet down laughing and, as Kylie said, 'looking all cute together'. Dave knew he shouldn't go down there but before he knew it he was walking towards them, "What is all this?"

Alexa turned around, "Excuse you?"

"Are you two together now?"

"It doesn't really matter if we are or aren't, you and I aren't together and pretty soon we won't even be married."

"Why can't you just give me one more chance?"

"Dave I gave you a chance to explain yourself and all you could to was shrug your shoulders. And honestly, I'm glad you had nothing to say because I really don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit excuses." Alexa took Randy's hand and led the two down to her office.

Alexa sat down at her desk and Randy took a seat across from her, he just looked at her as she typed a few things on her computer, "You can cry you know."

Alexa looked over at Randy, "Why would I do that?"

Randy got up and walked over to her and got on his knees in front of her and took her hands, "Alexa, he's your husband. I know you're in love with him, and he hurt you. Why hold it in?"

"Because he's not worth it…yeah I love him but he obviously doesn't feel the same about me so why waste the tears."

Randy smiled at her, "I love how strong you are. You're the only woman I know that can hold her head up high when it seems like the world is falling apart."

Alexa smiled and leaned down and kissed Randy, "I think you should get going," she smiled. "You have a match in like ten minutes."

Randy gave Alexa the puppy dog face, "But I would so rather stay here and kiss you all night."

"Well, I'll make you a deal…if you leave right now without kissing me I promise you'll get a lot more than a few kisses back at the hotel later on," Alexa smirked.

Randy stood up, "Well, I should really get going."

Alexa smiled, "Good luck."

Randy smiled at her before leaving her office.

Later That Night…

Alexa had just finished up a few of the superstars schedules; she stood from her desk, grabbed the papers and made her way out the door. As she was walking she was looking over the papers in her hands, it was until she collided with someone when she decided she really should watch where she was going. She looked up to see who she bumped into and saw one of Randy's 'students', Cody Rhodes standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, I was completely zoned out…I shoulda been paying attention."

Cody smiled, "It's okay…just don't tell Randy I ran into you, he'll kill me," he joked.

Alexa smiled, "Speaking of Randy, do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since before his match."

"Oh, did you see his match?"

Alexa shook her head, "No, I didn't…why?"

Cody sighed, "Hunter messed up on a move and basically dropped Randy. Last I saw he was in the trainers getting looked at."

"Um, look…I'm sorry I bumped into you…I have to go now." Alexa rushed away from Cody in the direction of the trainers, when she arrived there she didn't bother knocking…she just walked right in. The man she saw sitting on the table wasn't Randy; it was her soon to be ex husband. "I'm sorry…I thought someone else was in here."

"No," Dave said as he continued to watch the trainer wrap his wrists. "But Randy is fine…he left right before I came in."

"You know, there's really no reason for you to sound so bitter right now."

Dave stood up from the table, "Could you excuse s a minute?" he said to the trainer who politely nodded his head before leaving. "I have every right to be bitter Alexa. You end things with me and then less than an hour later you're with him? You were probably hoping I was going to fuck up again?"

"Are you fucking stupid? Dave, I was out with Randy last night…if I had plans to be with him then I wouldn't have left him at dinner to be with you. Do not try to place the blame for all of this on me, we both fucked up in the beginning but you're the one who continued to see her."

Dave stood there, looking at Alexa and for once he didn't know what he was supposed to say. There really wasn't anything he could say.

"Just tell me Dave, was earlier the first time or have you been seeing her since the separation."

"I've been seeing her since the separation; I didn't expect things to ever work out between us again so I never cut her off. She showed up at the hotel earlier and I had every intention of ending things but she had other intentions and she started kissing me and that's when you walked in. She wasn't there for any longer than a few minutes."

"Dave, if you were going to end things with her you should have done it the second you opened the door and saw it was her."

Dave sighed, "You're right, and I didn't do it and now I have to pay the price." Dave walked over to the locker room door, "Good luck with things Alexa," Dave said right before he walked out of the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I know, I know it's been forever. But I got pregnant and I been busy, and when I'm not busy I'm sick. I'm getting induced on the 21****st**** so I figured I would post something because it could be a very long time before I get to do it again. I hope you like it. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	11. standing in the way

3 Months Later-

Alexa sat in her office at WWE headquarters trying to get her work done, every time she would get things going her mind went back to what the doctor had told her the previous day. "You are pregnant." Those three little words would change her whole life; she didn't know if she was ready for a kid. She was still young. She didn't even know who the father was, sure she's been seeing Randy for the past three months but that night her and Dave spent together played over and over in her head

_Alexa looked at her ex-husband and smiled, he was so happy about winning the World Heavyweight Championship and he deserved it. Alexa shook off her thoughts and walked up to him, "Congratulations," she said making Dave turn and look at her._

_Dave smiled, "Thank you," he said as he leaned down to hug her._

"_Besides coming over to congratulate you I was also sent here to tell you that your victory party is tonight," Alexa said as the two broke apart._

"_Yeah, Vince told me this morning, right after he told me I was going to get the winning pin," Dave smiled happily. _

"_Well it's in the ballroom at the hotel everyone is staying at and since it is a Dave Batista party it will have the most expensive of everything," Alexa laughed. _

_Just as Alexa was about to say some else her assistant, a man by the name of Kyle came up to her, "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a superstar in your office that wants to cancel every single event he has for the next two weeks."_

"_The next two weeks? WrestleMania is next Sunday, he can't cancel anything."_

"_That's what I told him but he insisted."_

_Alexa sighed, "I'm sorry Dave I'll see you at your party tonight, and again, congratulations…you deserve it."_

_Alexa and Kyle started to walk away, "He deserves it?" Kyle said sounding surprised. "You do know who is attempting to take the title from him at WreslteMania right?_

"_Yes I know, and I'm sure whether Randy wins or loses Vince has a plan…his career will be fine. Now who is this wrestler that wants to cancel?"_

"_Miz." _

_Alexa rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked into her office, "What can I do for you Mike?"_

"_I don't want to do all these meet and greets this close to WrestleMania. I need to relax and get in the right mindset…this is the biggest event of the year."_

_Alexa took a seat at her desk, "I know it's the biggest event of the year that's why you have to do all these meet and greets."_

"_But isn't there a way I can cancel them? I mean look…I have two meet and greets the same day of the press conference."_

"_Here's what I can do for you, I can cancel the two on the day of the press conference and you can choose three others you want cancelled but I can't cancel them all."_

"_That's fine," Mike took a pen and circled the three other meet and greets that he didn't want to attend and handed the papers back to Alexa. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, I'll have your revised schedule to you later on today," Alexa said as Miz left her office. Alexa looked down at his schedule, "Shit." _

"_What's wrong now?" Kyle asked. _

"_One of the meet and greets he wants cancelled is tomorrow morning in Houston, now I have to find someone to replaced him," Alexa went on her computer and looked at a few things. "There is only one person that isn't scheduled for anything tomorrow morning," Alexa said as she got up from her desk. "I have to go beg this wrestler to fill-in for Miz." Alexa handed Mike's papers to Kyle, "Re-print this schedule, just take out the ones he circled and the two on the day of the press conference," Alexa said before exiting her office. She walked down the hallway a little bit before seeing the wrestler she was looking for; she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him._

_Randy turned around smiling, "Hey gorgeous."_

_Alexa smiled back, "Hey." The two kissed, before Alexa looked at Randy with the puppy dog eyes, "So I know you love me and you know I love you right?"_

"_Yes and where is this going?"_

"_Miz came into my office complaining that he can't get into the WreslteMania mindset while attending all of his meet and greets so I compromised and took five and I kinda need you to fill-in for him at one."_

"_Sure, I can do that…when is it?"_

"_Tomorrow morning, in Houston," Alexa said._

"_Well, looks like we're going to Houston tonight then."_

"_See, here's the thing…I have to stay here because my appearance at Dave's victory party is mandatory, Vince put me in charge of everything."_

"_Oh, so I'm gonna go off to Houston while you stay here and party with your ex-husband? Yeah, that'll work…you're gonna have to find someone else."_

"_Are you saying you don't trust me? I have given you no reason to not trust me and besides, you're the only person not scheduled for something already, if you don't agree to do it than I'll just have Vince order you."_

"_Oh, so you're threatening me now? You can get Vince to make me do it because until I hear it from him I am not leaving you here with Dave Batista."_

"_Fine," Alexa said turning around and furiously walking away. She stormed her way into Vince's office, not bothering to knock or anything. She took a few deep breaths and walked back and forth across Vince's office._

_Vince watched her do this for a few minutes before saying, "Is there something I can do for you Alexa?"_

"_Yeah," Alexa sighed. "I need you to personally tell that jackass-of-a-superstar, Mr. Randy Orton, that he has to attend a meet and greet in Houston tomorrow."_

"_That's no problem but please tell me, why am I doing your job?"_

_Alexa sat down, "Because Miz came in a cancelled a few meet and greets, Houston being one of them and there is no one to fill in for him besides Randy. And Randy is being an asshole and doesn't trust me here alone with Dave for his party."_

_Vince sighed, "I'll take care of Randy, you just head out to the hotel and make sure everything is taken care of for Dave's party."_

"_Thank you Vince," Alexa said before she left Vince's office. She made her way to her office to gather her things before walking to her car. While she was walking through the parking lot she heard someone behind her calling her name. She turned around and saw Dave walking towards her._

"_Hey, you leaving already?"_

"_Yeah, Randy and I got into a fight and I have to go check on things at the hotel."_

"_Oh, what'd you and Randy fight about?"_

"_He doesn't want to leave me here alone to go to a party for you alone."_

"_Oh," Dave said. "I heard Vince telling him he had to go to Houston."_

_Alexa shook her head, "That was the only way he'd go."_

"_So, I guess if I were to ask you if you wanted to go with me you'd say no."_

_Alexa smiled, "Well, we are friends and you are the champ. So, I'll get back to you."_

_Dave smiled, "Oh, so you're gonna leave me hangin?"_

_Alexa smiled, "For now." Alexa said before continuing to walk to her car._

"_I'll be waiting for that call," Dave called after her._

_Alexa smiled at him before getting in her car._

_Later that night…_

_Alexa and Randy had got into yet another fight, apparently one of the wrestlers saw her and Dave together and told Randy that they were flirting. Alexa calmed herself down before calling Dave and telling her to meet her at her hotel room at 7. After they set their plans up Alexa decided her phone would stay off for the night. Alexa got up and started getting herself dressed for the party._

_At around seven o' clock Alexa heard a knock at the door; she glanced at herself in the mirror once more. She was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her curves and came about half way above the knee, her hair was down in loose girls and her make-up was done lightly. She walked to the door and opened it, taking in the sight of the incredibly sexy man in front of her. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, Armani of course._

"_Wow, you look amazing," said Dave looking his ex-wife up and down._

"_So do you," Alexa said. She grabbed her purse off the bed before turning back to Dave, "Ready for your party champ?"_

_Dave smiled, "I am." Alexa and Dave made their way down to the hotel ballroom. Vince announced Dave as the new champ and then the partying began. _

_Alexa was having a blast with Dave, drinking and dancing. It wasn't till everyone started leaving when Alexa realized how drunk she was, she was almost too drunk to realize Cody come up behind her._

"_Alexa," Cody said as Alexa turned around. "Randy wants to know why your phone is off."_

_Alexa laughed, "Because it is."_

"_You're really drunk; do you want me to help you to your room?"_

"_No," Dave interrupted. "I got her."_

"_I don't think Randy would appreciate that very much."_

_Dave looked around a few times before looking back at Cody, "Hmm…I don't see Randy anywhere around here."_

"_But he put me in charge of her while he was in Houston," Cody said._

"_Excuse me? I am not ten years old I don't need someone to be in charge of me," Alexa said. "You tell your friend Randy that after his signing in Houston he can fly to Connecticut and get his shit out of my house," she said before walking away, she didn't make it very far as her wobbly legs couldn't figure out which way to move. _

_Dave stood up, "Goodbye Cody." He said before escorting Alexa out of the ballroom._

"_Can you believe him?" Alexa said. "Putting someone in charge of me like he owns me."_

"_He pathetic," Dave said. "Where is your room key?"_

"_In my…" Alexa started. "Shit, it's in my purse, which is in the ballroom."_

"_Well, do you wanna just stay in my room? I'll sleep on the couch."_

"_No, I'll sleep on the couch," Alexa said. "It's your room."_

"_Whatever," Dave smiled. "You're still stubborn." Dave helped Alexa get off the elevator, he looked at Alexa and noticed she was smiling at him. He laughed, "Why are you smiling?"_

"_You're nicer," Alexa said as she leaned up against the wall so that Dave could open his room._

"_Well thank you, I try." _

_Alexa walked in the room, Dave behind her. When Dave turned around from locking the door Alexa began kissing him. Dave didn't want to but he pulled away, "What are you doing?"_

"_Please," Alexa said grabbing Dave again. "I want this so bad." Alexa began kissing him again, this time Dave didn't stop. She said she wanted it and he had to give her what she wanted, it's always been that way. Dave picked Alexa up and placed her on the bed, the two removed each other's clothes and Dave began kissing down Alexa's body._

_The next morning…_

_Alexa woke up and rolled over and saw a naked Dave laying next to her, it wasn't till then that she realized she was also naked. Alexa slowly rolled out of bed and quietly left the hotel room._

Alexa's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her office door, she got up and answered it and saw Dave standing there.

"How can I help you?"

"Is it mine?"

Alexa was shocked, "How did you know? Randy doesn't even know."

"Dr. Kessler doesn't know we're not together anymore, I saw him at the store and he congratulated me on the baby that you're carrying. So, is it mine?"

Alexa sat down, "There's a possibility it is."

"When can we find out?"

"I don't know Dave; I'm not ready to tell Randy what happened between us."

Dave stood up, "Well if you don't tell him I will. I want to know if that kid is mine, and neither of you are standing in the way of that," he said before walking out of the office.


	12. between you two

Alexa arrived back at her home in Connecticut; she set her keys down on the table next to the door, dropped her bags, and plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. She placed her hand on her still very thin stomach, "I wish you could just tell me who your daddy is." Alexa started to fall asleep, it wasn't until she heard a knock at the door when she woke up, and she looked over at the clock and saw that it was already eight o' clock. "Shit," she said as she got up to answer the door, she was supposed to pick Randy up from the airport at six thirty. "I'm so sorry," she said as soon as she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"What exactly are you sorry about?" Randy asked as he walked past her and into the house.

Alexa felt her heart sink; she shut the door and waited for Randy to speak again.

"So, are you sorry for forgetting to pick me up or not telling me you were pregnant or not telling me that you slept with Dave? Which one Alexa?"

Alexa sat down on the couch, "I'm sorry for all of that."

Randy sat next to him, "When did you sleep with him? How long have you known you were pregnant and why didn't you pick me up?"

"At Dave's victory party. Almost a month. And I fell asleep," Alexa answered.

Randy stood up and began pacing back and forth, "His victory party? The night you made a big deal about me not trusting you, I had every reason to not believe you. Then on top of you not telling me about that, you don't tell me you're pregnant. Why wouldn't you tell me that? Because it's his?"

Alexa stood up and sighed, "Look, I don't need this right now. Yes, I slept with Dave and yes, the baby could be his. I don't know and I can't find out until I'm ten weeks and right now I'm five. You have every right to be mad at me and I completely understand if you want to end this relationship. I need you by my side, helping me through this and if that's not what you want to do then please, just leave now."

Randy looked at Alexa for a few seconds before turning and walking out the door.

3 Weeks Later…

Alexa walked into the Pepsi Center in Denver Colorado, it was her first day back to work since her confrontation with Randy and she hadn't heard from since that day. Ted would call her everyday and ask her how she and the baby were, he never said why he was calling but deep down she knew it was Randy asking him to do it. Dave came over a few days after Randy left her and asked her to come back to D.C. to be closer to him until things got figured out with the baby. Alexa decided against that, she wasn't moving until she figured who the father of her baby was.

As Alexa was walking towards her office Kyle walked up next to her, "So, I hate to come at you with this on your first day back but your office has been packed. The draft is coming up and everyone's schedules are day by day until that draft."

"Okay, when did the day by day schedules start?"

"Today," Kyle said. "Your office is packed."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Great."

Kyle wasn't lying either, her office was packed…very pack. The first thing Alexa did when she pushed through all the people and made it to her desk was stand up on her chair to get everyone's attention. "Listen everyone," Alexa said making everyone calm down. "If you have a match, or a promo I will take you first so you can get in and get out. So, if you do not have a match or a promo tonight, please step out into the hallway and Kyle will come get you when it is your turn." After everyone left she was left with about 15 of the wrestlers, some of them Divas. She quickly assigned them all their events for the next day, the last person that walked into her office sat down in the chair across from her.

"Can we just make this quick? I have a match."

"Well," Alexa said looking up at the man. "You should have stayed in here with the first group."

"Look, just assign me somewhere," Randy Orton complained.

"Fine." Alexa did some clicking on her computer, printed out a paper, and handed it to him. "Now you can leave."

Randy stood up, "I don't know why you're so mad, you're not the one that got cheated on."

"No, I'm the pregnant one who got walked out on. I have nothing to say to you besides; my DNA appointment is in exactly two weeks. I'm having it done at a doctor's office in Phoenix since that's where RAW is. You can be there or not."

"I'll be there." Randy said before walking out.

2 Weeks Later…

Alexa sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office, the doctor was ready to start but she asked for ten more minutes because neither of the possible dads had showed up yet. If they didn't show she was going to have to reschedule, couldn't get a DNA test without their DNA. Just as Alexa was about to reschedule Dave walked in the door.

"I am so sorry," he said as he walked over to Alexa and the nurse. "I got stuck in traffic."

"Do you still wanna schedule it another place?" the nurse asked Alexa.

"No," she answered. "We can do it with just Dave. If it comes back negative then its Randy's."

"Okay," the nurse said. "Follow me."

The nurse put Alexa in one room and Dave in another, she swabbed the inside of Dave's mouth before she went into Alexa's room to help the doctor get the baby's DNA. Dave sat in the room pacing back and forth; he wanted this baby to be his more than anything. He wanted his life to go back to normal. He wanted Alexa back. Dave's thoughts were interrupted when the nurse knocked on the door

"Would you like to go sit with her while we wait for the results? It'll be like ten minutes."

"Yeah," Dave said as he stood up and followed her to Alexa's room.

"The doctor will be in with the results as soon as we get them," the nurse said before she left.

Dave looked at Alexa, "Have you heard from Randy at all?"

"Nope," Alexa answered. "I texted and called him and he's just ignoring me."

"Oh, so what are you gonna do if the baby's his?"

"Not tell him," Alexa said. "He's been acting so ridiculous about all this, he has every right to hate me but he should be here if there's any possibility that this baby is his.

"So you two broke up when he found out," Dave asked.

"You mean when you told him?" Alexa said back.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Dave asked, "You weren't going to."

"I would have, eventually."

Dave sighed, "I'm not arguing about this, whether I told him or you told him, the outcome would have been the same. He still would have left, and he would still be acting immature."

Alexa tried her hardest to hold back her tears but she couldn't help it, "This isn't how my life was supposed to be."

Dave stood up and hugged Alexa, at that time the door opened.

"Still gonna say nothing is going on between you two?" Randy said as he walked in and sat down.

Dave and Alexa looked at him and Dave let go of Alexa before sitting back in her seat, no one answered Randy's question. They sat in silence until the doctor walked in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter jumped around so much and sorry for my lack in posting lately. I had a baby this time last year, baby dad went to jail, got out, I went back to school, and getting used to being a mommy. Sooo…I been busy. BUT, I'M BACK. And if you read any of my other stories I'll be updating them shortly but I had to do this one first cuz it's my favorite. Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger but I am still in the process of figuring out who I want the babys dad to be. Any suggestions? Sooo…READ&REVIEW. Kthanks. Bye.**


	13. do it alone

"Okay, so from this DNA test we can get an answer that is about 97% correct. I personally have never came up with a wrong answer but I have to tell you that, for legal purposes and if you guys wanted an additional DNA test could be given to the child after him or her is born," the doctor watched as the three of them nodded their heads. "Okay, so how do you want to do this? I can tell Alexa and she can tell you two, or I can just say it right now."

"Say it now," the three of them said together.

The doctor took a deep breath, "Congratulations Randy, the baby is yours."

Randy stood up and nodded his head at the doctor, "Thank you," he said before walking out of the room.

After saying a few more things to Alexa the doctor left the room.

Alexa looked over at Dave, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I mean you and Randy had sex all the time. There's no way it coulda been mine after one night," Dave sighed. "I'll see you tonight."

Later that night…

Alexa walked through the halls of the U.S. Airways Center in Phoenix, she desperately wanted to go back to her hotel room and curl up in her bed but, today was the draft and her appearance was mandatory. Tonight was going to be long and difficult. She walked into her office and plopped down into her chair and turned on her computer.

Kyle walked into her office, "So, are you ready for tonight? You and the little Orton."

Alexa looked up at Kyle, "How'd you know about that?"

"Randy," Kyle said. "He's telling everyone."

Alexa shook her head, "Whatever, and I'm always ready for draft day. It's the end of the craziness."

"Vince said that as someone gets drafted they will come back here and get their schedule, right?"

Alexa shook her head, "Yeah, and the people who are drafted after the show will be e-mailed to me."

"Does this get any easier?"

"No, every year it's hectic," Alexa laughed. "But I have an assistant now so you can go wait at the curtain

"Okay," Kyle said before walking out of the door.

About five minutes later Alexa heard a knock at her door. _'Someone's been drafted already?' _she thought to herself. "Come in," she said. The person sat down in front of her and without even looking up Alexa started talking. "I need your name, and the show you've been drafted to."

"Randy Orton, and I haven't been drafted."

Alexa looked up, "Randy, I can't talk right now. Tonight is about to get really busy really fast."

"I know and I'm not here to distract you, I'll leave as soon as someone gets drafted. I just think we need to talk."

"Talk about what Randy? How shady you've been being? You found out that the baby is yours and you just walked out."

"I was in shock," Randy sighed. "I really thought the baby was going to be Dave's. I just want to move on from this, forget what happened between you and him and move on. We have a family now."

Alexa sighed, "Really? That's what you think should happen? Because I think that we should keep things how they are now. You stay where ever you've been staying, and we'll see each other at shows."

"That's not fair, I wanna be there for the doctors appointments, and the late night cravings. I want you to be able to relax, you have enough to focus on between the baby and work, let me handle the small things."

"So, you want me to let you move back in so you can cook and clean and get sent out at two in the morning for some crazy food craving that I may have?"

"Yes, that's all I want."

Alexa sighed, "Can you come see me after the show?"

Randy shook his head, "Take it easy, text me if you need anything."

"Okay," Alexa said as Randy walked out the door.

The night went by pretty fast for Alexa. Someone would get drafted, come back to her and she'd give them their schedule for the next month. It was finally time for her last schedule to be done and she was waiting on the superstar to walk into the office.

"Dave Batista, drafted to SmackDown," Dave said as he plopped down in the chair across from Alexa's desk.

Alexa looked up, "Wow, back to Smackdown?"

"Yeah," Dave said, having the most depressing look on his face.

"Why are you so upset?"

Dave looked up, "You want my honest answer? Or my Bullshit answer?"

Alexa smiled, "Honest answer."

"I'm gonna miss you. You travel with RAW."

Alexa smiled, "I go to SmackDown every now and then. There's no more ECW so SmackDown is pretty much mandatory."

Dave looked up at her, "Can I tell you something?" He looked up at her and saw her nod his head, signaling for him to continue. "I really wanted the baby to be mine. It was my only hope for us trying to get back together. All I think about is starting over, I wanna go back…before Kylie…before Randy…before the abusiveness. I don't want things to be this way anymore, this isn't how stuff was supposed to be."

Alexa sighed and reached across her desk to grab Dave's hand, "It's not but it's how it is."

"So I guess you and him made up?"

"No, actually we didn't. He wants to move back in and be there for everything but I'm just not sure. Part of me wants to just do this alone."

Dave stood up and walked around the desk and took Alexa's hand as he kneeled down in front of her, "You shouldn't have to do it alone, whether you want to or not."

Alexa smiled and started to say something before Dave started kissing her, Alexa gave in for a while until she realized what they were doing and pulled back. "We can't do this, please go sit in your seat."

Dave sighed and sat down, he watched as Alexa typed a few things on her computer before printing a paper out and handing it to Dave.

"You have an appointment tomorrow in Connecticuit to be briefed on where your storyline will be picking up on SmackDown. After that your schedule goes to meet and greets, and shows."

Dave stood up and walked to the door, before walking out he turned around and looked at Alexa, "I love you." He said before walking out.

**A/N: I swear its always something. Once again sorry for the lack in posting, my son stepped on my laptop and cracked the screen completely.**


	14. nicolas

_Alexa sat in her office, replaying the three words Dave had said to her. She finally couldn't take it anymore and she got up and made her way to Vince's office, she took a deep breath before knocking._

"_Come in," she heard Vince say._

_Alexa walked in the door and took a seat across from Vince._

"_Hey Alexa," Vince said. _

"_Hey, I'm just gonna be quick and up front about this," Alexa started. "If you haven't already heard I'm pregnant and the baby is Randy Orton's. I really can't deal with being around either one of them right now so I was wondering if I could just do the schedules from the office. I know we're starting the new program where assistants and superstars get a copy of the schedule and that's fine. Kyle will still be traveling so I can e-mail everything to him and he can print them and hand them out."_

_Vince sat back for a few seconds, "I have no problem with you working from the office but you should know, and I'm saying this as a friend and not as your boss, Dave and Randy aren't going to go away just because you're not traveling. You're carrying Randy's baby and Dave wants his old life back. If going to Connecticut and doing work from there is what you feel you need to do then so be it, you do what you need to do to keep yourself and that 4__th__ generation superstar in your stomach happy."_

_Alexa laughed at the last part, "Thank you Vince."_

"_You're welcome," he said as Alexa stood up._

Alexa sat in her office at WWE headquarters, she was now 8 months pregnant with a little boy and she was happy doing her job from her office, it was relaxing and she could go home anytime she felt sick. Randy had been coming around a lot, going to all the doctor's appointments, making sure Alexa had everything she needed, and, of course, trying to get her back. It wasn't that Alexa didn't want to be with Randy it was just, she feared that if it wasn't for the baby Randy wouldn't want them to be together and the last thing she wanted was to be in a relationship that was being held together because of a baby.

And Dave, Alexa hadn't heard much from him, he sent her occasional e-mails and texts and called her every now and then but they hadn't seen each other in a while because there had been no shows in Connecticut and when he had down time he spent it at him home.

Alexa decided that it was time for her to take her lunch break; she stood from her desk and walked out of her office.

"Alexa," she heard before turning around. "Oh my gosh, look at you."

Alexa smiled at the man walking towards her, he was dress in designer clothing from head to toe, from the Armani shades that sat on the top of his head to the black Armani suit with black dress shirt underneath. The man was breathtaking, he was gorgeous, he was…her ex-husband.

Alexa shook off her thoughts and smiled, "Hey Dave."

Dave was in awe at the women standing in front of her, she was pregnant and she was still the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a black pair of dress pants and a white maternity shirt that showed off her pregnant belly, in a good way though.

"So, I heard you were having a little boy," Dave said.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "What brings you to WWE headquarters?"

"Well, if you haven't heard I've been having a bit of a problem keep assistants and today I'm here to pick one out of the three Vince has picked out for me."

Alexa laughed, "Oh yes I heard about that."

"It was so much easier when we were married and…" Dave stopped when he realized what he had begun talking about. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's…" Alexa began speaking when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach followed by a gush of water coming out of her.

Dave looked down, "Are you in labor?" He asked, mentally slapping himself.

"Yes Dave, get me to a hospital now," Alexa urged.

Dave scooped Alexa up and quickly started making his way out of the building; he didn't have time to wait for the elevators so he quickly made his way down the stairs, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Alexa said. "My due date isn't for another month; I don't know why I'm in labor now."

Dave was scared too, he knew it wasn't his baby but he also knew how much the baby meant to Alexa and anything that mattered to Alexa mattered to him. When Dave finally made it out side he found his car in the parking lot and help Alexa in it and within a matter of seconds he was speeding to the hospital.

"Dave," Alexa said as she was using some of her breathing techniques the doctor taught her. "Can I please use your phone?" Dave handed Alexa her phone, Alexa went down the list of contacts until she saw Randy's name, she hit the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alexa."

"Why are you calling me from Dave's phone?"

"Because he came to headquarters to meet his assistant and my water broke, we're going to the hospital now."

"Your water broke? You're not due for another month."

"I know, how quick can you get here because I'm at the hospital now," Alexa said as Dave pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car.

"I'm in Trenton, New Jersey so if I take a plane like two hours."

"I'll call Vince, you'll get here quicker on the jet," Alexa said as Dave helped her out the car and took the phone from her.

"I'll call Vince," he said to Randy. "You get ready to leave and I'll be here with her."

"Okay," Randy said before hanging up.

Dave and Alexa walked into the hospital, "Hi, my name's Alexa Batista, I'm eight months pregnant and my water broke," she said to the first nurse she saw.

Dave smiled, he knew Alexa had kept her last name the same; he just loved hearing her say it.

"Okay," the nurse ushered Alexa to sit down in a wheelchair. "Let's get you over to labor and delivery."

Dave went off to call Vince while the nurses got Alexa situated. Once Alexa was settled in her bed with all the monitors hooked up, the doctor examined her, "Okay, so unfortunately I can't stop the labor and you're too far dilated to get an epidural."

"How dilated am I?" Alexa asked.

"Eight centimeters," the doctor answered. "So we'll let dilate to ten and then you'll be pushing. I'm going to say that you and your husband will be meeting your son in about an hour."

"But it's too soon, I'm not due till next month," Alexa said, completely ignoring what the doctor said about her and Dave.

"Well, we really don't know how this will turn out; we have to wait until he decides to come out. He could be a perfectly healthy premature baby or he could have a few health issues. Right now his heart rate is strong and your blood pressure is fine and those are two very good signs. So, I'm gonna go check on my other two patients, next time I see you we'll be bringing a new life into the world."

"Thanks doc," Dave said before the doctor left.

"Dave," Alexa said as she looked over at him. "I'm scared."

"Alexa you gotta be strong, just worry about getting your son into this world," Dave said. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be here with you till Randy gets here."

Forty five painful minutes past before Alexa had dilated completely, the doctor had set everything up for her to start pushing.

"Okay Alexa, I'm going to count to three and you're going to push. I want you to keep pushing until I count to ten."

Alexa nodded and the pushing began, it took a good twenty minutes and ten pushes until Alexa heard a tiny little cry.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said as he handed the infant over to the nurse. Once Alexa and the baby were all cleaned up the nurse brought her son over to him.

"Here's your mommy and daddy," the nurse said as she handed the baby to Alexa.

"Oh, I'm not the dad," Dave said politely to the nurse.

Alexa, who was completely oblivious to anything going on around her looked at her son, "Hey angel, I'm your mommy." Alexa said as she held back tears.

"I'm going to go call a few people," Dave said, he felt the sudden urge to get some air.

Alexa nodded, not taking her eyes off of her son.

As Dave exited the room he saw Randy frantically running towards him, "Whoa, calm down," Dave said as he stopped him

"Are they okay? Did she have him yet?"

"Yeah, she just had him. She's in there holding him now," Dave said before Randy quickly made his way into the room.

When he saw Alexa holding his son he froze in the doorway. He had a baby, a baby boy.

Alexa looked up at Randy and smiled, "Randy come look, he's so cute."

Randy slowly walked over to Alexa and looked down at his son, he had a head full of dark brown hair and the most angelic blue eyes ever, "Hey man, sorry daddy missed your entrance, you came a little early."

"Oh, that reminds me…the nurses said he's fine. He weighs 7 lbs. even and he's 21 inches long."

"Can I hold him?" Randy said. Alexa handed Randy his son and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "What are we going to name him?"

"I don't know," Alexa said, her and Randy hadn't really talked much about a name because the only time they saw each other was at doctor's appointments. "I want him to have your middle name though."

"Nicolas," Randy said. "Nicolas Keith Orton."

Alexa smiled, "I like that." At this point Alexa was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Randy looked over at her, "Get some sleep, Nicolas and I will be right here when you wake up."

Alexa smiled before falling asleep.

Outside, Dave called Alexa's parents who promised they'd be on the next flight out. Dave didn't know how to feel, he was excited for Alexa but he couldn't help but feel some resentment towards Randy. Dave and Alexa were married; it should be his baby that she was giving birth to, not Randy's. Dave decided it was time to head home, he walked back in the hospital to say goodbye to Alexa when he saw Alexa laying in bed peacefully sleeping and Randy sitting in the hospital chair holding his son.

"Hey," Dave said. "I'm gonna head out now, tell her I'll call her in the morning."

Randy looked up at Dave, "Okay."

The Next Morning, Alexa woke up and sat Randy sitting in the chair next to bed watching TV.

"Where's Nicolas?" Alexa asked as she carefully sat up.

"You just missed him, the nurse took him for some tests," Randy answered.

"Oh," Alexa said. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah, I got some sleep. They brought him in here at like seven."

Alexa looked at the clock, it was now nine o' clock, "He was in here for two hours and you didn't wake me up?"

"Yeah, you just gave birth and you need your rest. Your parents are going to be here in like ten minutes." The two were quiet for a few seconds, "So, can we talk?"

Alexa looked over at Randy, "I guess."

"We have a baby now," Randy said. "I want us to be together."

Alexa shook her head, "I refuse to be together just because of Nicolas."

"He's not the only reason, I love you and I'd wanna be with you either way. I've told you this before."

Just as Alexa was about to answer him she was interrupted by the nurse, "Oh, mommy's awake now." The nurse handed Nicolas to Alexa, "Just so you both know he is passing all of his tests, the only thing we're monitoring right now is his temperature. It's slightly higher than it should be nothing to worry about though." The nurse smiled at Alexa, "If you need anything let me know, the doctor will be in shortly to check on you," she said before walking out of the hospital room.

Alexa sat up in bed; she laid Nicolas down in between her legs and unwrapped him from the blanket. Alexa counted all his fingers and toes, before wrapping him back up and picking him up, "I love you."


	15. as long as i have you

**A special thanks goes to:**

_**I'mxAxRockstar**_

_**RKOsgirl92**_

_**Hardyrhodescenafan1**_

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

One Week Later

Alexa and Nicolas had been home for about four days now, Randy had been staying with her so he could spend time with Nicolas and help her get adjusted to having a new baby.

"I don't want to leave," Randy said to Alexa as he sat down on the couch next to her.

Alexa smiled, "You gotta work." Alexa would never tell Randy this, but a part of her wanted him to stay. He had been so helpful these past few days, and seeing how good he was with their son made Alexa feel a way she never felt before. But there was still Dave, Dave would always be there and Alexa would always love him. Since she gave birth to Nicolas, Alexa and Dave talked everyday through text message. Alexa thought that having the baby would make things easier but it just made things more complicated.

"When are you going back to work?"

"Two more weeks," Alexa said. "And I have two more days to give Vince my decision on whether it's on the road or from the office."

"Which one do you think you'll decide?"

"I don't know. I miss traveling and seeing everyone, but traveling with a newborn may be a little stressful."

"I'd be there to help," Randy said. "Well at the RAW shows I would."

"If I come back on the road Tyler will be going to Smackdown to give out schedules, I already know I wouldn't be able to handle two shows with Nicolas," Alexa said.

"So we would all be together," Randy smiled.

Alexa smiled back at him, "Yeah, but as of right now you're going to miss your flight if you don't get your butt to that airport now."

Randy sighed, "You're right," he stood up. "I'll get going. I'm going to be calling you a lot, and I want lots and lots of pictures."

Alexa smiled, "I will."

Randy and Alexa said their goodbyes and then Randy said goodbye to Nicolas before leaving, making his way to the airport.

About an hour after Randy left Alexa and Nicolas had fallen asleep on the couch, she was woke up by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Alexa stood up and gently placed Nicolas in his playpen before walking over to the door and opening it. She was surprised to see Dave standing there.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Alexa said. "Come in," Alexa opened the door wider so Dave could walk in.

"Where's the baby?" Dave asked as he made his way into the house, looking around the house. This is the house him and Alexa would have had together if it wasn't for him and his stupidity.

"He's in the living room sleep in his playpen," Alexa smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah," Dave answered. He followed Alexa into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools that was at the island. Not too long after Alexa joined handed him his drink and took a seat next to him. "So how have you been?"

"I been good, learning this mommy thing," Alexa smiled. "Nicolas is a perfect baby."

Dave smiled, he loved how happy she looked when she talked about her son, "That's good, when you coming back to work?"

"Two weeks hopefully," Alexa said.

"Traveling?"

"I don't know yet," Alexa answered. "I'll probably do it at first just to see if I can handle it with a newborn."

"You'll have plenty of people there to help you out at both shows."

"Oh, I'm just traveling with RAW. I can't do both shows with Nicolas."

Dave was quiet for a few minutes, "Can I tell you why I really came here?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered.

"I been thinking a lot about you over the last week. I miss you; I want to give me and you one more try. I know things were really fucked up before but you and I used to be married, I still love you, and I know deep down you still love me."

Alexa was quiet for a few minutes before she collected her thoughts and spoke up, "Dave I just had Randy's baby, I can't jump into a relationship."

"We aren't just a relationship Alexa, we're an ex-husband and ex-wife giving our relationship another try and eventually getting remarried. If you didn't still have some type of feelings for me you would've already moved on and gotten back with Randy. You had his baby and you still don't want to be with him, because you're still in love with me."

Alexa knew she should say something but there was nothing to say because Dave was completely right. Her feelings for Dave were still there and that was a huge reason why she wasn't getting into a relationship with Randy. Alexa was interrupted from her thoughts when Dave leaned in and kissed her, and Alexa kissed him back. The kiss would have last longer and probably led to a lot more than a kiss but Nicolas started crying in the other room.

"I should go check on him," Alexa said before getting up and leaving the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later holding Nicolas, who had stopped crying. "Can you hold him so I can make a bottle really quick?"

"Yeah," Dave got up and took Nicolas from Alexa. Dave looked at the infant in her arms, there was no doubt that he was Randy's son but something about him made Dave fall in love. He could envision starting his life over with Alexa and Nicolas. He came out of his thoughts when Alexa returned to his side with a bottle in her hand. She reached out to take the baby but Dave stopped her, "Can I feed him?"

Alexa smiled and shook her head and handed Dave the bottle. Alexa watched Dave feed her son, he looked happy. "You know getting me back also means you inherit Nicolas as a son and Randy as Nicolas' dad."

Dave looked up from feeding the baby, "And I'm fine with that, I love Nicolas and I love you, and I know that there will be drama with Randy over the whole thing but I'm willing to fight for it all if it means I'll get you back."

Alexa smiled to herself, after all the shit her and Dave had been through they still wanted to be with each other, and maybe that was a sign that they were meant to be but they just got married too early. "I have to talk to Randy first but, after I do that then I want to give us another try. But just one Dave, if we don't work this time then you and I can't be together and we both just need to move on."

"I agree," Dave smiled.

"We still have a lot to talk about though," Alexa said. "I can't up and move with Nicolas right now and honestly, I don't want to. So, you and I will live separately for now and maybe in the future both of us will let our current houses go and find a new one together."

"Alexa, as long as I have you we can do anything," Dave smiled.

**A/N: hmmm…so do I end it here or keep on going for a bit longer? Suggestions? Read&Review. Kthanxbye.**


	16. we'll talk about it

**Special thanks to…**

_**Hardyrhodescenafan1**_

_**I'mxAxRockstar**_

_**Tophersmommy06**_

_**Justkimmy**_

_**Shamaness1171**_

**For all your reviews and feedback, this story is continuing because of ya'll.**

Two weeks had passed since Dave and Alexa decided to fix their relationship, Alexa still hadn't said a word to Randy about it. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just didn't know how. She was okay with things the way they were now. Randy came over and spent all of his days off with Nicolas, he even slept in the spare room and Dave came over on his days off, as long as Randy wasn't there, he too slept in the spare bedroom. Dave and Alexa talked on the phone every night and he made sure to call her every morning just to tell her he loved her. Alexa was happy, until today.

Alexa walked into her house after going to the grocery store. She had left Nicolas home with Randy so she could do her shopping. When she walked in the house was pretty much quiet, she checked in the kitchen and there was no Randy. She made her way upstairs and looked in Nicolas' room seeing he was sound asleep in his crib, she smiled. Her next stop was Randy's room; she put her ear to the door and heard nothing. Alexa slowly opened the door, when she did she saw Randy laying in bed and a blonde laying with her head on his chest. The two were covered up but Alexa could tell they were both shirtless; Alexa quietly closed the door and went back downstairs. She put all the groceries away before sitting on the couch. It was long before she heard Randy from upstairs.

"Come on," he said. "You have to go," Randy came down the stairs, wearing a pair of boxers, pulling the now clothed blonde behind him. The couple never noticed Alexa sitting on the couch, "I'll call you later tonight." Randy and the blonde shared a kiss before Randy opened the door; it was then he saw Alexa's car in the driveway. "Shit," Randy turned around and saw Alexa sitting on the couch, he sighed before turning around and seeing the girl out. After she was gone Randy turned around and looked at Alexa, "I can explain."

"I really don't think there's any need to," Alexa stated.

"I do though…"

Randy was cut off by Alexa, "Dave and I are back together."

Randy looked at Alexa surprised, "Since when."

"About two weeks ago, we haven't slept together or done anything like that yet but we have been working on fixing things."

"So I've been sitting here thinking things are getting better between us while you've been with him."

Alexa laughed, "Yeah, you've been thinking things are getting better between us while you've been sleeping with the blonde, in my house. Randy you're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic? That's funny Alexa because you're the one running back to a man that cheated on you numerous times, got another girl pregnant, and beat the shit out of you countless times. I think you need to re-think who the pathetic one in this relationship is."

"The only pathetic thing I ever did was running to you for comfort instead of dealing with my marital problems with the person I was married to," Alexa said. "And I'd be even more pathetic if I gotten back together with you while you were fucking her."

Randy scoffed, "I wouldn't be fucking her if you would have just made up your damn mind about you and I, and you just had to keep stringing me along."

"I wasn't stringing you along Randy, you've already found someone else to move on with," Alexa said.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "And she's way better than you will ever be."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Get out of my house."

"With pleasure," Randy said. He walked upstairs and gathered the few things he had and threw them into his duffle bag. Before walking downstairs Randy stopped in his son's room. Nicolas was laying in his crib looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't even a month old yet and Randy had already fucked up any chance he had at having a normal family life. "I love you baby boy," Randy said. "I'll see you in a few days," he leaned down and placed a kiss on his son's forehead before walking downstairs and exiting the house, not saying one word to Alexa.

After Randy had gone Alexa pulled out her cell phone and called Vince McMahon getting his voicemail, "Hey Vince, its Alexa. I'm coming back on the road but with SmackDown this time. I'll tell Tyler the news so he knows he'll only be traveling with RAW now but I just wanted to give you heads up and tell you I'll see you at the SmackDown taping in three days. Bye Vince," Alexa said. Her next phone call was to Tyler, she told him the news, not only about her coming back on the road but also about what happened with her and Randy and her decision about Dave. After her conversation with Tyler had finished Alexa went upstairs to get Nicolas, he was still just laying in his crib looking around is room. Alexa gently picked up her son and carried him downstairs. She placed his bouncer on the kitchen table and sat him in it. Alexa cleaned up the kitchen before making Nicolas a bottle. She sat down on the couch and fed Nicolas his bottle while calling Dave.

"Hey beautiful," Dave said as he answered the phone.

"Hey," Alexa smiled. "Are you busy?"

"No," Dave said. "I'm just getting back to my hotel room after a signing."

"Good, because I need to talk to you," Alexa sighed.

"Talk away," Dave said.

"I told Randy about us today, after I found him sleeping naked in the spare bedroom with some blonde girl," Alexa said.

"Wow, all that talk about you and him getting back together and that's what he's been doing?"

"I know," Alexa said. "And he said it was my fault for stringing him along. He called me pathetic."

"You're pathetic? For what?" Dave said as he entered his hotel room and plopped down on the bed.

"Going back to a man that cheated on me, got another woman pregnant, and beat me," Alexa said.

Dave sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what Dave? All that is in the past, and I've forgiven you for it."

"I know but I still hate myself for it every day, if I hadn't beaten you, you wouldn't have ran to Randy and I wouldn't have ran to Kylie. No matter what either one of us did it all goes back to me being abusive."

Alexa sighed, "I need to see you, it's been five days."

"I know," Dave smiled. He was happy she changed the subject, "But I'm booked until after SmackDown."

Alexa smiled, "I actually have a surprise for you."

"What is it? Are you and Nicolas outside my door?" Dave smiled as he sat up.

"No," Alexa laughed. "But in three days we will be, possibly sooner. I may get a flight out to be with you tomorrow because I am so tired of being in this house."

"Well tomorrow I have an early flight out to D.C.," Dave said. "Gotta do some 'hometown promotion' but you can go to the house. The spare key is in the same place it's always been."

Alexa smiled, "I am so tempted to load up my car and go there now."

"If you do that I may have to get a flight there right now."

The two were quiet for a few minutes both silently smiling to themselves.

"Well, I'm going to go pack and get on my way," Alexa said.

"And I'm going to call and get a flight change."

"I love you, I'll see you in like six hours," Alexa smiled.

"I love you too. Be safe driving, it's 5 o' clock right now so it's rush hour, call me if you get tired so I can help you stay awake," Dave said.

"Yes daddy," Alexa joked.

"Oh, keep talking like that and this taking it slow thing may end tonight," Dave teased.

Alexa laughed as she stood up and walked upstairs, "Don't you have a phone call to make."

"Yeah, I'll call you back after I pack up and switch my flight," Dave said. "Bye."

"Bye," Alexa said as the two hung up their phones. Alexa placed Nicolas in his crib and looked around to figure out where she should start first with the packing, there was going to be a lot more stuff than usual to bring. She decided she would start with Nicolas' travel playpen and travel swing, when she found the two items she took them outside and put them in her car, she already had his stroller in her trunk. Alexa went back upstairs and took all the trash out of the rooms and put them in the trash can outside by the road. After that was done Alexa went to her room and threw on a pair of black velour pants, with a matching hoodie and a pink shirt underneath and some black flip flops before beginning to pack her bags; clothes, make-up, shoes, hair products, toiletries, the usual things for her. Alexa placed took her bags out to the car and then walked back into the house, before walking upstairs she packed a bag with formula and bottles from the kitchen and placed the bag by the front door. Alexa made her way back upstairs and began packing Nicolas' bags; outfits, pajamas, pacifiers, baby bath products, diaper rash cream, everything he would need while on the road but instead of packing diapers she decided to grab one of the unopened boxes from his closet and bring that. Alexa took out a pair of pajamas to change Nicolas into and packed his diaper bag before taking his bags and diapers out to the car. Alexa checked over the downstairs, making sure everything was off. After checking she grabbed Nicolas' car seat and made her way upstairs. Alexa gently picked Nicolas' up and put him on the changing table, changing his diaper and putting his pajamas on, she prayed he would sleep most of the way there. After Nicolas was all ready to go Alexa put him into his car seat and hooked him in, she put a blanket over top him and stuck his pacifier and bear into the car seat with him. Alexa picked up the car seat and diaper bag and walked out of Nicolas' room and checked to make sure everything was off in all the other upstairs rooms. Alexa made her way downstairs and grabbed her keys, purse, and cell phone; she set the house alarm before making her way out to her car. She snapped Nicolas into the car seat base in the back seat before getting in the front seat and starting the car, Alexa slid open her phone and saw she had a missed call from Dave; she connected her phone to her hands-free device in her car before calling him back.

"You called?" she said as he answered.

"Yeah, my flight is in like forty five minutes, I'm rushing to the airport now," Dave said. "You on your way?"

"Yeah, I just pulled out of my driveway," Alexa said as she put Dave's address into her GPS before pulling out of her driveway. "I just hope I didn't forget anything."

"Do you have yourself?" Dave asked.

Alexa laughed, "Duh."

"Do you have Nicolas?"

"Another duh," she laughed again.

"Well, then you have everything," Dave smiled.

Alexa sighed, "I miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too but we'll be seeing each other before we go to sleep tonight," Dave smiled. "I just got to the airport. I'll call you when I get off the plane," Dave said.

"Okay, I'll walk to you soon," Alexa smiled before the two hung up.

About 2 hours later, Alexa's drive had been going great. Nicolas was still sound asleep and Alexa had driven the last two hours with little to no traffic. Alexa smiled when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she said as she pushed the button on her steering wheel to answer the phone.

"Can we talk?" Alexa heard Randy say. His voice was soft, sounding as if he had been to hell and back.

Alexa sighed, "I guess."

"Why are you giving up on us?" Randy said.

"Up until today I never really did anything wrong to you."

Alexa shook her head, "Oh, so that wasn't you that walked out on me when you found out I was pregnant."

"I was wrong to do that, I was just upset because I thought it was Dave's. But Nicolas is here now and you and him are my life."

"I'm sorry Randy but Dave is a part of mine," Alexa said. "I know you don't want to hear it but I love him and we need to work things out and give our marriage another try and I honestly believe this time him and I will make it through."

"So what about Nicolas? I'm not giving him up," Randy said.

"I don't expect you too, but we both have to respect the fact that we have jobs that travel. We need to sit down and figure things out."

"Our jobs travel together so that won't be too hard," Randy said.

"No, they don't travel together. I'm with SmackDown now," Alexa said.

Randy sighed, "I'm never going to see my son now Alexa."

"That's why I said we need to sit down and figure this out."

"I'm at the hotel downtown from your house; I can come over and figure it out now."

Alexa sighed, "I'm on my way to D.C."

Randy was silent for a few minutes before speaking up, "So you're really serious about you and him?"

"Yeah, I am," Alexa said.

Randy sighed, "I'll see you on Tuesday," Randy said. "I have a signing in the same town SmackDown is in."

"Okay," Alexa said before the two hung up.

Alexa finished up her drive, since she only had to stop one time on her way there to feed and change Nicolas she made it to Dave's house at about one in the morning. Alexa parked her car in the driveway and smiled, she felt like she was home. She looked at the house in front of her, it was the house Dave and Alexa shared while they were married and she missed the three story, five bedroom, three and a half bathroom house a lot. Alexa turn the car off and took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, making her way to the backdoor and opening it. She un hooked Nicolas' car seat from the base and carried him, his diaper bag, and her purse to the front door and knocked.

**A/N: okay, okay…I'll continue it for a few more chapters **


	17. his life

**Special thanks to:**

**RKOsgirl92**

**Tophersmommy06**

**Justkimmy**

**I'mxAxRockstar**

**Hardyrhodescenafan1**

**I love the reviews…thank you so much.**

Dave was quick to open the door, "Finally." Dave took the car seat out of Alexa's hand and sat it down on the table in the living room before giving Alexa a hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"That was the most peaceful drive I've ever taken," Alexa said as she sat down on the couch. Nothing in the house was different, the same pictures of her and Dave were still in the same places she had put them, the furniture hadn't been rearranged. Dave had left things just the way they were the day she left.

Dave sat down next to Alexa, "How's it feel to be home?" Dave leaned forward and began unhooking Nicolas from the car seat.

Alexa smiled, "I missed this house so much."

"Well, you can come live in it whenever you want. Or I can sell it and you and I can start all over."

"It's too soon to talk about moving back in together," Alexa said. "But I don't think selling this house would be the right choice."

Dave picked Nicolas up out of his car seat, "I have a surprise for you two."

"Dave Batista, what did you do?"

Dave stood up, "Follow me and you'll see." Alexa stood up and followed Dave as he walked up the stairs; he stopped at the guest bedroom that was next to the master bedroom. "Open the door," he said.

Alexa opened the door and walked in, looking around the room in pure happiness. The room had been painted a very soft, pale blue with a blue and white polka dotted border. There was a cherry oak crib with matching changing table, drawers, and a set of cabinets and a rocking chair. There was a toy box in one corner of the room with unopened toys filling it in another corner there was a baby swing next to a small rocking horse. Alexa looked inside the crib and saw blue bedding with monkeys on it, along with a monkey stuffed animal. Looking in the closet she saw a wide variety of boys clothing in different sizes, along with boxes of diapers, unopened bottles and pacifiers. Out of all the amazing things in the room a picture frame sitting on the dresser caught Alexa's eye. The frame was the same color as the walls, the picture in the frame was a picture of Dave, Alexa, and Nicolas that one of the nurses had taken right after Alexa had given birth, the white writing around the frame read, _'my family is my life'. _It took everything in Alexa to not start crying.

"When did you do all this?"

"I started it right after you had him and I finished it last week," Dave said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Alexa smiled and looked down at Nicolas who was looking up at Dave. "Do you like it baby boy?"

Dave walked Nicolas over to the swing and placed him in it, hooking him in before turning the swing on. Dave walked back over to Alexa and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to capture her lips in his.

Alexa broke the kiss and smiled back up at Dave, "Did you change any other room in this house?"

Dave smiled, "The only other different thing in the house is the bedding in the master bedroom. The other one had to go."

Alexa laughed, "Good." Alexa looked over at Nicolas as he started to drift off to sleep. "Wanna go down stairs?"

"Yeah, we should bring your bags in."

Dave and Alexa left Nicolas in the swing sleeping as they made their way downstairs, the two went outside and began grabbing the bags from Alexa's trunk.

"You can leave his bags in there," Dave said. "That way he's already packed when we leave."

Alexa smiled, "Good, because I really wasn't looking forward to bringing all that stuff in."

Dave laughed as he grabbed the few bags that were Alexa's. Alexa closed her trunk and followed Dave inside and up to the master bedroom.

"I'm staying in here tonight?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah," Dave said. "I've already set up one of the guest bedrooms for me."

"Dave, I really don't want to put you out of your room, I can use the guest room," Alexa said.

"Alexa, it's technically your room too. And I know you miss sleeping in this bed," Dave said as he hopped on the bed.

Alexa smiled as she sat down next to him, "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on."

Dave smiled, "I want you to sleep in here, you had a long drive and you need the rest. I have to get up at five to get to the venue where the signing is anyway, so I won't be in bed for long," Dave said as he looked at his watch which now read two thirty.

Alexa leaned in and gave Dave a kiss.

Dave felt the kiss getting more and more intense, "We both should be heading to bed," Dave said, stopping things before they went any further.

"Yeah," Alexa said as she stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."

Dave gave Alexa a quick peck on the lips, "Good night," he said before exiting the room and heading to one of the guest bedrooms.

Alexa sighed and pulled out a pair of gray shorts and a blue tank top, before making her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then changed into her clothes. Before going to bed she went to Nicolas' room and changed his diaper and made and fed him a bottle. When he went back to sleep Alexa placed him in his crib, she turned on the small night light that was next to the changing table before turning off the lights. Alexa left the room, leaving the door open; when Alexa got to her room she climbed in the bed and smiled at how comfy it was. It wasn't long before Alexa drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Alexa woke up to Nicolas' crying, she rolled over and looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning, Nicolas had slept a good seven hours without waking up. Alexa rolled out of bed and made her way to Nicolas' room.

"It's okay baby," Alexa said as she picked up the baby and cradled him. Alexa walked back to her room to grab her phone before going down to the kitchen to make Nicolas a bottle. Alexa sat down and began to feed Nicolas, as she did so she slid open her phone; she had four missed text messages.

One was from Dave, _**'I just left for the signing, I should be home around one. I love you.'**_

One was from Vince, _**'Hey Alexa! Sorry I never returned your call, things are hectic right now, but I'm glad you're coming back. Everything is all ready for you on SmackDown. Thanks, Vince.'**_

The last two Alexa hesitated to open were from Randy, _**'I can't believe you're serious about fixing things with him' **_and the other one, sent about an hour after the first one read, _**'I love you, I'm sorry for everything, please fix us. I'm nothing without you.'**_

Alexa sighed, she hated seeing or hearing Randy like this but she knows what her heart wants and what it wants is Dave. Alexa shook off her thoughts and finished feeding and burping Nicolas. When he was finished he let out a big yawn. "Mommy is still tired too, let's go back to sleep." Alexa made her way upstairs with Nicolas, the two cuddled up together and quickly drifted back to sleep.

Later that day, around two o' clock, Dave walked in the house. It was quiet and it looked like no one had been there all day. Dave quietly made his way upstairs and to Alexa's room, he opened the door and saw Alexa and Nicolas sound asleep. Dave smiled as he slipped off his shoes before crawling into bed with them.

Dave smiled, he loved Alexa, he loved Nicolas, he absolutely loved his life.

**A/N: oh, don't you worry this story is not over yet. As I was writing this chapter a million different ideas for it popped into my head. All I can tell you guys is that the drama is not over yet; Alexa moving to SmackDown may not have been a good idea for their relationship, that's all I can say. Read&Review.**


	18. bad idea

The next three days went by so fast for Dave and Alexa, they had spent most of the days relaxing and spending time with each other and Nicolas with no interruptions, aside from a few calls from Randy that Alexa hadn't bothered to answer. It was now time for the three of them to head out for the SmackDown taping. Alexa had been packing all day, making sure her and Nicolas had everything they would need.

It was now 2 o' clock and they had to be at the airport for a four o' clock flight. Dave loaded up the car before Alexa brought Nicolas out and hooked him in the car seat; once he was in they headed to the airport.

"Excited to start working again?" Dave asked as he squeezed Alexa's hand.

"Yes," Alexa smiled. "I'm glad Vince hired those two girls to watch and children that have to travel with their parents too, it's going to make things a lot easier."

"Are you going to be able to leave him this soon?" Dave asked. "Cuz I think he's still too small and he could stay with me while you got stuff done and then I could bring him back to you if I have a promo or match."

Alexa laughed, "He'll be fine, don't worry."

Dave smiled, "If you say so."

Alexa smiled again before she felt her phone go off in her pocket, she pulled her phone out and read, **"We have a lot to talk about at the SmackDown taping tonight."**

"**Why are you coming to SmackDown Randy?" **Alexa replied.

"**I want to see my son and I want to figure out when I get him," **she read after a few minutes.

Alexa sighed and shook her head before turning her phone off and then throwing it in her purse.

"Whoa," Dave said when he saw her frustration. "What's wrong with you?"

"Randy," Alexa said.

"What'd he do now?"

"He's coming to SmackDown tonight because he wants to figure out when he's getting Nicolas," Alexa said.

"Well," Dave said. "That is something you guys should talk about it."

"But why does it need to be done when I'm working? Why on SmackDown?" Alexa asked. "He could've waited for a day off or a house show."

Dave sighed and shrugged and continued to drive.

Most of the drive to the airport was quiet, just like the flight to North Carolina and the drive to the arena.

Alexa walked into the arena and all her problems disappeared, she smiled to herself as she continued down the hallway.

"There's a smiled," Dave said.

Alexa smiled back at him, "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy to be back."

Dave smiled back at Alexa and gave her a peck on the lips, "I have a meeting with Vince, a promo as soon as the show starts, and then my match is third on the card, I'll probably come find you after that."

"Okay," Alexa smiled before Dave walked off.

Alexa dropped Nicolas off with Colleen and Mackenzie; the WWE's personal day care providers before making her way to her office. When she walked into her office she couldn't help but have the biggest smile plastered to her face. Alexa took her seat at her desk and began her work, about forty five minutes of typing she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Randy Orton walked in, "Is it okay for you to talk right now?"

Alexa nodded and motioned for Randy to have a seat, "So I was thinking a lot about this whole situation and I figure that Nicolas can be with you every other week end and then a day out of the week when you have off. If one of us needs to travel to pick him up or drop him off then so be it. If we're ever in the same place at the same time then you're more than welcome to come and get him if you would like to. I don't want to keep him away from you at all."

"That sounds good to me," Randy said as he took a deep breath before putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Alexa asked.

"How did we end up like this?" Randy said as he looked up at Alexa, tears threatening to come from his eyes.

"It's always been Dave. I love you, I really do but my heart has always been with Dave," Alexa said as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Then why did you let things go this far with me?" he asked. "If it's always been Dave then there never should have been a you and I."

Alexa sighed, "You're right but there was a point when I thought there was never going to be a time for Dave and I again. I was in love with you Randy but you turned your back on me when you found out I was pregnant. I'm not saying that it was your fault because I'm the one that slept with Dave but your possessiveness was unnecessary. "

"I'm sorry," Randy said.

"And then to top it all off, when you and I were supposed to be working things you were sleeping with someone else."

"You were already with Dave when you found out, so you were just as wrong."

"No Randy," she said. "I knew before the night I caught you and her. I was cleaning your room a few weeks before that and found her undergarments under the covers. That was when I knew that Dave and I needed to put the past behind us and try again."

Randy sighed, "What do I do now?"

"Move on," Alexa said. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you Randy."

Randy sighed as he stood up; if he continued to have this conversation with her he knew he'd break down in front of her, "I'm going to go see Nicolas."

Alexa watched as Randy left her office, as she stood up to move behind her desk her office door opened again.

"I thought you were going to…" Alexa lost her track of thought as she looked up at the man that stood in front of her. He was very tall; he had long blonde hair and the nicest body Alexa had ever seen. Alexa shook off her thoughts and mentally cursed at herself for thinking that way about him. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

"I'm new and Vince sent me here to see you to get my schedule," the man said, admiring Alexa. She was definitely easy on the eyes. _'Maybe SmackDown won't be so bad after all,' _the man said to himself.

"I just need your name," Alexa asked.

"Drew McIntyre," she said, smiling at Alexa.

Alexa looked at him smiling at her, _'Maybe moving to SmackDown was a bad idea.' _


	19. regrets

**A/N: This chapter jumps very far, just for the simple fact that I have no clue what to put in between these two chapters and I am also looking to end this story soon so I can focus on **_**Daddy's Little Girl**_**, **_**Where Do We Belong**_**, and **_**Mistakes**_**. You guys should really check those stories out if you haven't already. Well enough with the babbling and advertising…**

The past five months had been crazy for Alexa, her and Dave were doing great for the first time in their relationship, Randy had started dating this girl name Emily and Alexa loved her and, Nicolas was growing up so fast.__

But as Alexa sat in the hotel room, looking at the figure next to her she wondered how things got to the way they were when everything was so perfect for her. She thought back to the night-out at the club with the girls; the night things began going too far with the man lying next to her.

_Alexa and the girls had been partying pretty hard, after having the baby Alexa never really had the time to go out. Dave had volunteered to watch Nicolas for the night while she went out and had some fun. The girls had done a shots contest, did body shots off of each other, and off some of the people in the bar. Alexa was pretty wasted at this point, she couldn't even remember the name of the bar they were at. She was sitting at her table trying to sober up a little bit when the tall blonde guy she met her first day back approached her table._

"_Hey Alexa," he said as he took a seat next to her._

"_Hey…Drew, right?" Alexa smiled, her eyes scanning the gorgeous man in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to ravage him right there in the middle of the club. _

"_Yeah, you remembered," Drew answered, breaking Alexa from her sexual thoughts of him. _

"_Of course, I could never forget someone as beautiful as you," Alexa said as she leaned in closer to Drew, crashing her lips down on hers. The two had an intense make out session before Drew interrupted the two._

"_Wanna go back to the hotel?" _

_Alexa shook her head yes as the two of them quickly exited the club and made their way to Drew's car. Drew sped to the hotel, pulling up out front the two quickly got out of the car, tossing the keys to the valet. They made it to Drew's room in record time and quickly had their clothes off. They climbed on the bed and began kissing once more. Passion filled the room that night and Alexa was in complete heaven with Drew; Dave being the last person on her mind. _

That's how every night on the road had been for the past month, Drew would either watch Nicolas or he would be with Randy and Alexa would go out and hook up with Drew, if she managed to stay in one night she would sneak to Drew's room after Dave fell asleep. She had carried on with Drew with absolutely no regret, until tonight.

**A/N: I know it's short but I just HAD to get this chapter up to keep you guys interested.**


	20. nothing can fix it

"_I know about you and Drew," Dave said as he took a seat on the couch next to Alexa. "I've known since the first night it happened."_

_Alexa looked over at Dave shocked that he had just blurted that out. Alexa didn't know whether to play dumb or come clean._

"_If you knew then why didn't you say anything?" Alexa asked, there was no point in lying now._

_Dave sighed, "Because I wanted to be with you so bad. I didn't care that you were sleeping with him every night, as long as you were coming back to me. Until the other night, I was sitting in the chair watching you sleep and it hit me; I don't have you. I mean, in some way I do but I don't fully have you. I've been sharing you with Drew Galloway."_

_Alexa saw Dave's jaw start to clench, he had been holding in his anger very well and she thought an out burst would happen at any minute. "I'm sorry, I haven't spoken to or seen him in almost two weeks now. I couldn't take the sneaking around anymore."_

_Dave stood up, "I wish that made a difference. I realize now that you and I just aren't meant to be. When you're faithful to me I can't be faithful to you and vice versa. I love you and if you ever need anything from me I'll be there; but only as a friend."_

_Alexa wanted to protest but she just couldn't get the words out, part of her knew everything Dave was saying to her was right. Alexa watched as Dave picked up his suitcase and walked to the hotel room door, it wasn't until he opened that Alexa found the strength to stand up and say, "I love you."_

_Dave turned and smiled, "I love you too. Forever," Dave shut exited the hotel room, shutting the door behind him._

Alexa shook herself from her thoughts as she heard someone saying her name, she looked up from her desk and saw Randy sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Randy sighed, Alexa had been zoning out and keeping to herself for about three weeks now. Ever since Dave admitted to knowing about her and Drew. Randy felt bad for Alexa but at the same time he saw why Dave had decided to end things for good. "You have to stop zoning out at work, what if I had been Vince?"

Alexa sighed, "I know, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know you do," Randy nodded. "I just came in here to remind you that I have Nicolas this weekend. I'll be picking him up from the care center after the show and he and I will be heading to St. Louis."

"No Emily this weekend?"

Randy sighed, "Emily and I broke up, she was cheating on me."

Alexa sighed, she couldn't judge Emily because she had just been doing the same thing to Dave, "I'm sorry Randy."

"It's fine," Randy smiled. "I will call you when we get to St. Louis," Randy stood up and walked to the door before turning back to Alexa, "Stay focused, I'll talk to you soon."

Alexa smiled, "I'll try. Talk to you soon." After Randy left Alexa filled out a few papers that Vince had given her earlier in the day. Her phone began to beep, reminding her that she had an appointment coming in the next five minutes. Alexa turned off the notification and cleaned some of the papers off her desk, making it look a little less cluttered. A few minutes later her appointment walked in, Alexa stopped in her tracks as she looked up at the person in front of her.

It had been almost three weeks since Alexa had even seen Dave, she remembered getting a paper on her desk the day after he left stating that he needed the next three weeks off, Vince approved and Alexa cleared his schedule. Alexa looked Dave up and down a few times, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top shirt that hugged him just right with a gray hoodie on top of it. He looked absolutely amazing.

Drew noticed Alexa looking at him so he took the time to give her the once over, she was wearing a tight black skirt that came about mid thigh, a gray tank top with a black and gray stripped sweater-vest over top of it, she completed the look with black heels, her long dirty blonde hair in loose curls, and her make-up light, as if she hadn't put any on at all.

Alexa shook herself out of her thoughts and spoke up, "Welcome back Dave, take a seat and we'll try to get a schedule worked out for you."

The sound of Alexa's voice snapped Dave back to reality. He smiled at Alexa and took a seat, "Thank you."

Alexa smiled again and began doing some typing on her computer, "Okay so, of course you're scheduled for RAW on Monday, unfortunately I have nothing open for Saturday and Sunday. But I can put you in for a house show in Dallas on Wednesday and then another house show in Tennesse on Thursday. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Dave smiled. "No signings?"

"No, Vince gives me and in demand list every week and you weren't on it due to your vacation. You are on next weeks I think," Alexa said as she pulled a folder from her desk and skimmed through a few pages before stopping and looking of one. "Yeah, so next week you'll have a signing before RAW and then one before each house show you get scheduled for."

Dave shook his head, "Sounds good to me."

Alexa did a few more things on her computer before printing out Dave's schedule and handing it to him, "You're all set, see you in Atlanta for RAW on Monday."

Dave smiled, "See you there." Dave stood up and made his way out of the office.

Alexa sighed and the smile that she had on her face while Dave was in her office quickly disappeared. She missed him a lot and for once there was nothing she could do to fix it.


	21. changes

After what seemed like an eternity to Alexa, Monday finally arrived. Ever since Dave walked into her office that Friday Alexa hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. As Alexa walked through the hallway of the arena, two figures at the end of the hallway caught her eye. It was a man and a woman, they were talking to each other, the woman would giggle every now and then at something the man had said. Alexa watched as the man tucked a piece of the woman's hair behind her ear, it was then that Alexa noticed the man was none other than Dave Batista. Alexa felt her whole world come down around her right there in the hallway, sure Dave had been with other women before but Alexa didn't like the way he was looking at this one in particular. He had a genuine smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye, sincerity in his laugh; he was in love.

Alexa then began to feel as if the room was closing in her, she turned around and ran the other way; finding the exit. As Alexa ran out into the parking lot she propped herself against the wall and began taking deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, thankful at the fact she had decided to wear jeans today. Alexa sat there for awhile before her phone alarm went off, signaling she had a meeting in five minutes. Alexa stood up as best as she could, pulling her phone out of her pocket and turning off her alarm. She made her way back to her office, cleaned herself up in the bathroom before taking a seat at her desk and waiting for the first superstar to come in for his schedule.

"Hey."

Alexa quickly looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and as soon as her eyes met his she had to fight the urge to cry.

"Hey Dave," Alexa said.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

Just before Alexa could answer one of the caregivers from the child care center came in her office.

"Hey Alexa, I'm sorry to bother you during a meeting but Nicolas has a slight fever," she said as she handed Nicolas to Alexa.

"Thank you, I'm going to finish up this meeting and then head out and take him back to the hotel. I'll stop by to get his bag and car seat," Alexa said.

"Sounds good," she smiled as he said by to Nicolas before leaving the office.

Alexa took a seat in her chair, holding Nicolas in her lap, "Sorry, I promise this won't take long."

"It's fine," Dave smiled.

"There is a house show in San Antonio on Tuesday, there's a spot open due to someone not being able to make it and Vince would like you to be there if you can make it."

"Yeah, put me down for it," he said.

"Okay," Alexa clicked and typed a few things on her computer before handing Dave a piece of paper. "There's your new schedule, you're all set. I'll see you next Monday for RAW," Alexa said as she started to pack things up. The image of Dave and the girl in the hall kept flashing before her eyes and she desperately needed to get away from him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"Yeah, things are fine," Alexa said, faking a smile.

"Alexa sit down, I know you're lying," Dave said.

Alexa sighed and sat down, adjusting Nicolas in her arms, "I saw you earlier."

"Earlier?" Dave questioned. "I guess you're referring to out in the hallway with Julie."

"Julie," Alexa repeated. "Are you guys together?"

"Not quite, we've been hanging out a lot though. I brought her here with me so she can see what I do for a living," he said.

"So it's going to be something serious?"

"Probably," Dave said. "Why does this matter to you?"

"It doesn't," Alexa said as she stood up and grabbed her bag before quickly walking out of her office.

Alexa quickly walked down the hallway, holding Nicolas in one arm and her bag in the other. When she reached Randy's locker room she walked in and sat down on the couch, letting the tears fall.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and saw Alexa holding Nicolas and crying. Randy took Nicolas out of Alexa's arms and sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"He moved on, for real this time," Alexa said as she placed her head in her hands, letting more tears fall.

Just as Randy was about to say something there was a knock at his locker room door. He got up and opened the door, seeing Dave standing there.

"Can I just talk to her for a second please?"

Randy shook his head, "I'm going to go get Nicolas' things from the care center."

As Randy exited the room Dave slowly made his way over to Alexa and took a seat next to her.

"I really don't understand why you're crying," he said.

Alexa slowly lifted her head and looked at him, shocked. "You don't know why I'm crying?"

"No I don't Alexa. You had to know this day was gonna come. You and I called it quits for the last time, I told you I would always be here but only as a friend. I've found someone I really like, and as much as you don't want to hear it she's probably the one for me."

The pain in Alexa's heart got even bigger the more Dave spoke but she took a deep breath and stood up, "Okay." Alexa said nothing more as she picked up her purse and laptop bag before exiting the locker room.

Three long months passed, Alexa had distanced herself from the WWE as much as possible. She put Nicolas in day care while she worked a regular 8-5 at headquarters. She e-mailed Tyler all the schedules and he handed them out.

Randy still saw Nicolas every other weekend and he came to Connecticuit whenever he had a few days off to be with him. Even though he saw her almost everytime he picked up Nicolas he still hadn't said more than a few words to her, she kept to herself. After three months, Randy was starting to get worried, Alexa had been upset before but this lasted too long, he could tell she hadn't eaten much or gotten enough sleep at all. Randy knew Alexa was going to hate her for what he had planned but he also knew it needed to be done. It was Friday evening and he had just picked up Nicolas from Alexa's, when he arrived back at his hotel room he sent a text telling someone everything was all set.

About an hour after Nicolas left there was a knock at Alexa's door, Alexa hit the stop button on her treadmill and wiped some sweat off her face before answering the front door.

Dave took one look at Alexa and he could see she was in bad shape. Her once curvy body was now all skin and bones, her eyes were suken in and she had large bags underneath. Seeing her made Dave realize he should have taken Randy's suggestion a long time ago.

"Can I come in?"

Alexa was speechless, the man that crushed her whole world was standing right in front of her and as much as she wanted to slam the door in his face she couldn't do it. Alexa opened the door wider and Dave walked in.

"You can have a seat on the couch, the remote is on the table. I'm gonna go shower and change real quick," Alexa quickly made her way to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After her shower Alexa brushed her hair and put it up in a quick messy bun. Alexa put on a pair of gray sweatpants with a pink v-neck t-shirt and slipped on her slippers before making her way to the living room. Dave was sitting on the couch, texting someone on his phone. _'Probably telling Julie how much he loves her,'_ Alexa rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

The two sat in silence for a long time, Alexa had nothing to say to Dave and Dave didn't know how to say what he wanted to.

**A/N: I know it's kind of awkward for me to end this chapter like I did but I would really like the next chapter to be the final chapter. So, will Dave and Alexa end up together, or stay friends? Hmmm. Read&Review please**


	22. Let Me Help You

About 10 minutes of silence had passed before Alexa finally spoke up, "You came here for a reason Dave, what is it?"

Dave took a deep breath, "Julie and me broke up."

Those words would have made Alexa ecstatic at one time but now they just angered her. She spent the past three months shutting people out, not getting any sleep, not eating like she could and now he comes here to tell her that they broke up. Did he think those words would make Alexa run and jump into his arms? Fighting every urge to start screaming Alexa calmly replied, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Randy's been telling me that you have been in bad shape lately, being here now I can see that he was right. I shouldn't have told you about Julie and I; I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

It seemed as though the more Dave spoke, the angrier Alexa got. "So it took you three months to realize that you hurt me? Me crying in the locker room wasn't enough proof?"

Dave sighed; this is not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"Did you really think that you coming here today and telling me you broke up with your girlfriend was going to make me jump back into your arms? Since that day in the locker room I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't want to be around anyone, and for the first two months all I did was sit around and try to convince myself that you would come back. But you never did, you never called to see if I was okay or see how Nicolas was doing. You found Julie and you cut me out of your life; completely."

Seeing how close Alexa was to a break down Dave moved from his spot on the couch to on his knees on the floor in between Alexa's legs, holding her hands. "I'm sorry for all of those things, what I did was wrong. I want to make it up to you, I'll do anything."

"What can you do Dave? The pain this has caused was worse than anything, worse than Kylie, worse than you putting your hands on me…I don't know how to make this pain go away. I've been trying for the past three months. I told you what happened between Drew and I was a mistake and I'm not saying you ending us for good was wrong but I really did expect you to fall in love with someone that fast."

"It was never love Alexa, I was hurt and Julie was there to pick me up. She picked up where you left off, I thought that having her around could fill the void from not having you but I was wrong. She was nothing like you, not even close and that's why she and I fell apart."

Alexa got quiet, she really didn't know what Dave wanted her to do or say at this point.

As if he was reading her mind he began to speak again, "I don't expect you to say anything right now. I just want you to let me help you get better. You've lost too much weight, your friends miss you, and you look like you haven't slept in years. Let me help you get back to yourself, after you get back to being yourself we'll talk about where you and I stand." Alexa hesitated to respond and Dave added, "Please."

"Okay," Alexa said.

**A/N: yes it's short but I'm almost betting that you guys will love the next chapter; it will definitely be the last one. 10 reviews and I'll give the ending thank you!**


	23. Back To Normal

Three months had passed and Dave had completely helped Alexa recover. She returned to work on the road, her sleeping and eating habits had returned to normal, she had even gained back all her weight; plus a little more. She and Dave remained as friends, they had one drunken night where they had hooked up but after that night they vowed to keep things friendly until they were both really ready to have something more again. About three weeks after their encounter Alexa had a routine doctor's appointment where she found out that her and Dave were expecting. Alexa struggled to tell Dave the news but once she did Dave was the happiest man on earth, the two still agreed on staying separated; they didn't want a baby to be the reason they got back together.

Randy and Alexa had become very close friends, they hung out a lot lately and they were currently planning Nicolas' first birthday which would be celebrated next month.

Alexa pushed open the door to her office as she read some of the files in her hands. Ever since Paul relieved Vince of his duties he had been laying people off left and right, his most recent being the head of scheduling for FCW; which meant Alexa would be working double duty until he found a replacement.

"Here are some more files," Tyler said as he entered Alexa's office just as she sat down.

"Don't you think I have enough already?" Alexa said, gesturing towards the fifty other files on her desk as Tyler placed five more down before taking a seat. "I do have something for you though," Alexa said as she handed Tyler a piece of paper.

Tyler looked down at the paper before looking up at Alexa and smiling, "An application to be head of scheduling at FCW? You really think I'm ready for that?"

"I know you are," Alexa smiled. "You've had to handle a lot since you were hired as my assistance. Being in charge would be a piece of cake for you."

Tyler smiled, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Alexa said. "Fill that out now because Paul is coming by to interview you tonight and he needs the application," before Tyler could protest Alexa grabbed a few files and exited the locker room; a satisfied smirk spread across her face.

"I need to use your locker room," Alexa said to Dave as she placed the files on the table and sat down on the couch.

Dave smiled, "Don't you have your own office?"

"Well, yeah but Tyler is going to be interviewed by Paul in a few minutes for the head of scheduling for FCW in a few minutes and that's where they're holding the interview."

"I wonder who got him such a huge interview," Dave smirked.

"He's done so much for me since he was hired here," Alexa said. "If anyone deserves that job; it's him."

Dave smiled, he finally had the old Alexa back, the one with a good heart, the one that took care of herself and others, the one that loved her job; it was the Alexa he had married.

**A/N: Weird ending I know, but I want their next journey to be a whole other story, with new problems and new drama **


End file.
